


Who to who?

by dreamdeath, Sheng



Series: SPY [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫在前面<br/>＊內有BL描寫，不適者慎入<br/>＊走向：正劇向 / 案件文<br/>＊本篇為BBC Sherlock衍生，CP為Mycroft×Lestrade</p><p>SPY系列為兩人合作之創作<br/>上部《Who spy?》由生如初見(Sheng/生生)執筆，下部《Who to who?》則是由管理人負責<br/>兩部之間劇情有所連貫<br/>但由於是分屬兩人執筆，故腳色性格上稍有差異</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「噢天、這麼好的天氣不去外頭走走真對不起自己。」  
步出電梯，走進燈火通明的蘇格蘭場辦公室，望著千篇一律的忙碌場景Lestrade忍不住高聲抱怨道：「如此美好的天氣還要上班根本是浪費生命啊！」

「想放假還要等上幾個月，好好期待聖誕連假，找個個地方度假吧！」  
「真是個好提案，太陽下一望無際的沙灘，放眼望去滿是比基尼美眉多棒！」轉過頭，壓低了眉眼，向一旁發話的同事咧開嘴扯出屬於男人之間滿是曖昧的笑容。  
「與其想著麼多不如把這個精力拿來抓犯人。」  
面對自家下屬的嘲諷，銀髮的警探則是擠眉弄眼，嘴角向兩側大大咧開，「Donovan這你就不懂了，這是男人的浪漫。」此話一出，頓時哄笑四起。 

「噢、夠了吧你們。」  
無奈地翻了個白眼，鬈髮的女警將手中的檔案交給Lestrade，擺了擺手便轉身離開，卻沒想在銀髮警探走進自己的獨立辦公室以前，Donovan會無預警地轉過頭來拋出這麼一句：「Boss你看上去精神不太好，還有這裡，是今天早上刮鬍子不小心弄傷的吧。」  
這話聽得Lestrade一愣，本能地伸手撫上女警所示意的下巴位置。  
銀髮的警探自知，Donovan這話說得含蓄了，畢竟好些時候沒有照過鏡子，今兒早晨自己也險些無法認出鏡中映出的人影，眼窩下的陰影深得駭人，一雙瞳孔像是鑲嵌在人偶眼孔中的琥珀石，不帶一絲波瀾，搭配一頭銀灰色的亂髮，和因為排休多日讓青髭爬滿的下巴，乍看之下倒是與嗑藥的街頭混混甚是相似。  
為了讓自己勉強能夠見人，Lestrade硬是比平日多折騰了好些時間，更別提男人還特意佯裝興致高昂的模樣，然而即便如此仍是讓眼尖的Donovan瞧出了端倪。

先是虎視眈眈目的不明的跟蹤者，事事受人監控隨時走在鋼索上的感覺任誰也不會好受，再者是關於Mycroft的特殊職業，Lestrade並非不能理解，兩人一直以來也總是刻意避而不談，然而在瞧見Mycroft胳膊上的傷口時，這些日子積累下來的不滿頓時爆發，在Lestrade反應過來以前已經衝著官員大吼出聲。  
吵架鬥嘴是獨屬Holmes兄弟的專利，所以精準一點來說，就是Lestrade自己正如鬧脾氣的小女朋友和自己的情人鬧脾氣，當然銀髮的警探不喜歡這個比喻，然而相較之下Lestrade更厭惡Mycroft那總是冷靜的態度和沉不住氣的自己。  
思及此，Lestrade忍不住煩躁地耙梳額前的碎髮，仰頭便灌了大半杯的濃縮咖啡。

心情的好壞或多或少會影響人在職場的表現。  
面對進行中的案件資料Lestrade只覺得提不起勁，更遑論平日最討厭的結案報告工作。  
隻手撐著下頜，男人維持同樣的姿勢良久，目光落在文件上卻是一點也看不進腦袋，然而就在男人起身打算為自己添上咖啡的同時，鬈髮的女警已先一步推開Lestrade辦公室的門，頓時，四目相對。

「Boss很遺憾你的咖啡只能晚點再喝了，一家餐廳出了命案，死者兩名，中年的餐廳老闆和年僅二十歲的服務生。」  
匆匆取下衣帽架上的外套穿戴妥當，雖說Lestrade不認為自己能夠騙過Donovan異常銳利的眼色，仍是扯著嘴角打趣道：「Donovan你嗅著姦情的氣味了嗎？」  
瞟了一眼語帶暗示的上司，鬈髮的女警只是淡淡然地回覆道：「死者之間是否有親密關係必須再經過確認才能夠斷定。」  
「我的玩笑就這麼不有趣嗎Donovan？」  
「不、比起這種低級玩笑，我寧願Boss你維持平時的拘謹和嚴厲。」Donovan的語氣很平淡，卻堵得Lestrade一噎。  
女警的態度用在面對上司時或許並非十分適當，然而比起無謂的安慰與關係，Donovan的態度卻是讓Lestrade更加自在一些，低垂下眼睫，銀髮的警探不再多說，沉默地踩下油門，載著兩人的銀灰色BMW無聲地駛出警場的地下停車場。

 

穿越圍觀的人群，走進封鎖線的範圍內的Lestrade換上拋棄式手套，雙眼也沒閒著，張望著打量餐廳內一派混亂的景象，然而正如鑑識小組所言除了幾把染血的餐刀和銀叉以外，並未發現什麼可疑物件。  
眼見進展陷入膠著，苦無線索的眾人一個個陰沉著臉色氣氛凝重，卻沒料外頭一陣騷動，不消多時負責隔離群眾的員警便帶著一個年輕小夥子走進餐廳。

「警探、這小子在餐廳後門鬼鬼祟祟的，我們見他行跡可疑就抓了回來。」  
「你想做什麼？」  
「珊、珊蒂在哪裡？我想見她唔唔……」  
琥珀色的眸瞳映出痛哭失聲的青年，Lestrade雙手抱胸，擰眉道：「你和死者什麼關係？」  
「珊蒂是我的女朋友，那個好色的老頭總是用各種方式騷擾她。昨天晚上我來接珊蒂下班──…唔唔、如果不是那個臭老頭先動手我也不會不小心，珊蒂都是因為我才會死……」還想著線索從天而降，然而出乎眾人意料之外，看上去不足二十歲的年輕小子竟然就這麼哽咽著認罪了──兇手這下倒是直接送上門來。

案件不如預料中複雜，甚至可以說是簡單直白得過分。  
撞見女朋友受欺負的小夥子，連忙上前助陣幫腔，兩方各持己見吵成一團，中年的老闆隨手拿了一旁的餐具攻擊，女死者即時替小夥子檔了致命的一擊，小夥子見女友躺在血泊中慌不擇路也拿了武器反擊，直到回過神兩名死者都已經斷了氣。  
──總結而言即是意外與衝動釀成了命案。

初步研判小夥子並未說謊，然而是否句句屬實仍需要再多加確認，畢竟警察辦案不是如Sherlock那般玄乎，事事講求證據，就是推理再精妙也是白搭。  
「把人帶回去吧，剩下的人繼續再現場找找有沒有遺漏什麼線索。」Lestrade如是交代，邊將乳膠手套收回口袋，頭也不回地離開仍在勘驗的現場。

站在餐廳外的屋簷下，Lestrade本能地在口袋中摸索著，好半晌才意識到自己早已戒菸，暗嘆了口氣，抬首，只見早些時候還晴空萬里的天空一片灰濛，陰沉的色調彷彿隨時都會落下雷雨，Lestrade一度陷入恍惚，直到身後傳來清亮的女聲才慢騰騰地回神：「怎麼，在感嘆沒有想像中的姦情？」  
「畢竟這不是我所期望的姦情。」即便太過天真，但我所期待的正義卻是黑白分明，這種說不出誰對誰錯的灰色地帶不論過了多久都無法習慣……  
隱下腦中的獨白沒說，銀髮的警探率先走向自己停在不遠處的車。

 

＊

 

雖說今日的案件處理的異常順利，然而好不容易闖出堵塞的交通回到蘇格蘭場仍是過了中午的休息時間，急匆匆吃了幾個Krispy Kreme的甜甜圈墊墊肚子，Lestrade甚至還未來得及喝上一口咖啡，便到了例行會報的時間。

「這是三天前的街頭命案，屍檢報告已經完成，透過現場發現的證據和勘驗結果比對後，目前已經掌握嫌疑人，就等拘捕令下來。」接過女警手中的報告，Lestrade低垂下眉眼，快速瀏覽。  
若說整個早晨的最大收穫，莫過於Donovan那略顯無禮的當頭棒喝，雖說糟糕憔悴的外貌無法短時間內改變，Lestrade卻是好好調整了自己的精神狀態，「好、Donovan有什麼問題記得提出來。」頭也沒抬，銀髮的警探堅持將整份檔案半點不遺漏地掃視一遍。

「那Anderson你的進度如何？」  
「我這邊，昨天在高級住宅區發生的強盜殺人案目前已經鎖定幾個相似手法的團夥，但也不排除兇手是出於私人恩怨而行兇。」  
「好、那Anderson你──」  
點了點頭，銀髮的警探正要說些什麼卻讓一聲驚呼打斷，「Boss！」猛地揚首，Lestrade眸底映出Anderson朝自己飛撲而來的畫面。  
左身側受到一股強力的衝擊，Lestrade還未及時反應，只聞玻璃破裂的聲響由身後傳來，同一瞬間，Lestrade清晰地聽見子彈穿透自己皮下肌肉打進體內的聲音，不大的聲響，卻能夠輕易令人不自覺頭皮發麻。

 

──自己這是讓人給狙擊了啊。  
由跟蹤到暗殺，Lestrade忍不住暗笑對方為了置自己於死地真是下足了成本。

似乎還有辦公室內其他什麼物品被擊碎的聲響，放眼所及只見散落一地的玻璃碎片，然而整個人如破布娃娃躺在地上無法動彈的Lestrade無暇也無法去關注。  
劇烈的痛覺自左胸處蔓延開來，Lestrade能夠清楚地感受到自己胸口一片黏膩，本能一再地驅使男人張口大叫，「唔……」然而Lestrade卻只是悶哼一聲，身為警察的理智讓男人強迫自己冷靜下來，連忙調動僅存的感官去辨別自己是哪裡受傷。  
是心臟嗎？  
不、不是心臟，那就是肺臟了，畢竟腦袋和心搏還能夠運作意味著自己離死亡還有些距離……Lestrade忍不住自嘲。

因為肺葉缺氧產生的窒息感迫使Lestrade只能如金魚似地張口吸氣，Lestrade從不知道僅僅只是呼吸會做起來如此艱難和痛苦。  
體溫隨著血液的流失逐漸降低，意識越發迷濛，Lestrade開始無法分辨腦中鬧烘烘的聲音是從何而來，因為呈現趴姿Lestrade最多只能瞧見身旁人們的小腿，或許是Anderson或許是Donovan又或許是察覺異狀來查看的同事，慌張而零亂的人聲和腳步聲聽在男人耳中只覺得忽遠忽近。  
「Boss！Boss！」  
似乎有人在檢視自己傷口的同時，聲嘶力竭地叫喚些什麼，眉頭緊蹙，Lestrade掀了掀嘴唇想要說些什麼卻發現自己乾澀的喉間發不出絲毫聲音。  
模糊之際，Lestrade後知後覺地發現前一刻還雜沓紊亂和喧囂竟在不知何時已然遠去，像是讓人套進隔音的玻璃罩中，周圍寂靜得過分，僅餘下由自己胸口傳出的格外清晰的粗重呼吸聲。

還沒和Mycroft和好呢……  
身為員警Lestrade自然不可能沒有受過傷，如此貼近死亡卻是頭一回，然而過了最初的驚慌後Lestrade卻是一點也不緊張，腦中掠過一幕幕這些年來與Mycroft的相處畫面，曾經素不相識的兩人因為Sherlock有了交集，甚至成了彼此間最是親密的伴侶，一同走過的經歷並非三言兩語能夠無法描述，而是實實在在鐫鏤在心版上。  
沒來由地懷念起黑髮官員的嗓聲和氣息，掀了掀眼皮，目光直勾勾地望向辦公桌下Mycroft安放了監視器的位置，琥珀色的雙眸瞬也不瞬，彷彿眼前即是心尖上頭萬份惦記的人，直到黑暗襲來，將Lestrade拖進名為昏厥的漩渦中。


	2. Chapter 2

「三年前的佛克斯事件，想當然閣下您是知道的吧？此一事件能夠追溯到十多年前的美英俄三國合作的任務，當時為了巴勒斯坦藏在加薩走廊的放射性武器──…」即便談話的對象是大英帝國現任最高領袖，男人的面色如常，指腹慣性地摩挲黑傘的木質傘柄，解說的語調如大提琴般平穩而沉著。  
也正因為如此，無人察覺軍情六處的情報頭子在匯報的同時走神。

Mycroft從來不是個喜歡緬懷過去的人，距離俄羅斯成功將巴勒斯坦核彈納為己用已經超過三年，而今一直無法掌握這批非法核彈的切確下落，理智上清楚地知曉當初沒有來得及阻止俄羅斯的陰謀並非自己一人的責任，然而讓人放在掌心耍弄的恥辱Mycroft說什麼也忘不了。  
「是的，當時也因為俄羅斯的大動作讓我們意外揪出蟄伏已久的間諜。」  
同時間，腦中浮現一具燒得焦黑幾乎無法辨別身分的屍體，職業緣故Mycroft見過的屍體自然不少，然而卻鮮少能夠讓男人恨不得將之挫骨揚灰。  
對此即便嘴上不說，Mycroft清楚地自知自己怎麼樣也無法忘懷，以至於在午夜夢迴時不只一次夢見三名探員少了左眼燒得焦黑的屍體，再再提醒男人自己曾經因為大意而犯下無可抹滅的錯誤。

「所幸我們的等待不是沒有結果的，不久前我們已經──…」  
經過長達三十六個月的等待，總算讓蟄伏已久的Mycroft盼出了動靜，為此，已經轉向內勤的男人特意親自探訪塞爾維亞以取回能夠證明俄羅斯非法私藏核彈的證據。  
此項行動的成功並不僅止滿足男人長久以來的宿願，更是重新振興大英帝國的榮光，一雪三年多前的恥辱，當然，與成功相伴的總是不可預知的危機與障礙，想當然吃了悶虧的俄羅斯自然不會善罷甘休，身為優勢方的英國必須提前做好準備。  
「您的擔憂自然是有道理的，但掌握晶片只是第一步，在做出任何決議以前，我想先確定晶片內的資料是必要的，您說是嗎？」句尾雖是略為上揚的疑問語氣，男人噙在眼梢的笑意卻是透出不容拒絕的氣勢。

「既然如此，那我就不再打擾閣下忙碌了。」  
得了滿意的答案，幾乎是在首相點頭的同時間，Mycroft起身表達去意：「當然，若是晶片的破譯有更進一步的消息我會在第一時間通知您，再會。」轉身離去前不忘禮貌地朝男人點了點頭示意。

 

正如任何一位高階官員的保全配置，男人在隨扈的護衛下步出官邸，而後搭上早等候一旁的車，一系列動作沒有絲毫停留。  
背倚著柔軟的真皮沙發，正準備閉目養神的男人察覺口袋傳出的細微震動，冷硬嚴肅的表情在目光掃過手機螢幕的霎那間放鬆下來，一如因為冬日暖陽而消融的積雪。  
撥通寄件者的電話，吐出口的是與會議時截然不同的輕柔語調：「晚上七點，我去接你。你覺得義大利菜如何？」  
對方的回應很顯然成功取悅了男人，眼睫下的灰藍色的瞳眸染上笑意，「當然，由警探先生主動提出的晚餐邀約，你說我有什麼拒絕的理由呢？更何況我們有好些時候沒有見面了，Greg想我了嗎？」果不其然，通話在瞬間被切斷。  
然而這絲毫不影響男人的好心情，自家戀人預料之內的反應讓黑髮的官員更樂了。

「Tomas我們回辦公室去。」  
指尖留連於仍殘有餘溫的手機，好半晌，男人才向前座始終在等待指令的司機說道。  
熱愛工作甚至有些偏執的男人罕見地沒有利用時間閱讀急件或報紙，而是望著窗外不斷向後退去的景色，手指不自覺在圓潤的傘柄上敲出輕快而無聲的節奏。  
與戀人睽違多月的約會，即便是情緒向來不外顯的Mycroft亦是難掩興奮，而這種情緒則是間接影響男人處理業務時的效率。

＊

久違的約會一切順利，餐廳內的氣氛和燈光全都恰到好處，美酒佳餚就是苛刻如Mycroft也挑不出一點瑕疵，礙於禮貌兩人始終維持適宜的距離。  
就這麼憋著一股說不上來的空虛，回到Mycroft在蓓爾美爾的寓所，好不容易盼來了兩人獨處的空間，男人幾乎是急不可耐地擁住跟前背對自己的銀髮警探，幾乎是同時間，Mycroft感覺自己鬧騰整個晚上的心口安份了。  
將臉埋在戀人的肩窩，竄入鼻腔的熟悉氣味讓男人滿足地喟嘆出聲：「Greg我回來了，好想你。」  
面對男人沒羞沒臊的情話，經過好些這些年來的鍛鍊Lestrade與以往早已不是同個級別，「你想和我說說為什麼你出差回國的時間和Sherlock那小渾蛋如此相近嗎？」一把扣住男人越發不規矩的手，Lestrade揚聲問道。  
Mycroft以靜默作為回應。  
「你有看見Sherlock嘴唇上的傷口嗎？」  
聽懂自家情人的暗示，Mycroft只是眨了眨眼睛越發收緊環在男人腰間的兩臂。  
「你說我是不是也應該揍你？」  
「Greg你這樣偏心不公平，明明Sherlock得到的是抱抱。」一如撒嬌的寵物，男人的鼻尖在自家戀人敏感的後頸蹭了蹭，直到激起一片疙瘩。  
「我想不出你有什麼值得獎勵的？」  
「但是我沒有說謊吶。」  
「嗯哼。」男人的答案聽在Lestrade耳中就是間接承認自己預先知曉Sherlock的計謀，無論實情如何，仍然擺脫不開知情不報的罪狀。  
腦中浮現Anderson這兩年來的自責模樣，Lestrade只道自己真是錯怪了Anderson，天馬行空的臆測竟是矇著了真相，Lestrade不禁暗忖或許沒有人能夠殺死這些智商過人滿腦子壞主意的Holmes，除非出自他們的意願。

「Greg……」  
「嗯？」掙開官員的懷抱，Lestrade自顧自脫下西裝外套拋在一旁。  
懷中一陣空虛，Mycroft幾步上前伸手試圖攬回戀人卻沒料會撈了個撲空，男人正如被餓極的掠食動物，灰藍色的瞳眸透出渴望，亦步亦趨跟在銀髮警探身後伺機而動。  
只見Lestrade一路由客廳走進臥室，衣服一件件落下，先是襯衫，而後是長褲和底褲，很快地Lestrade便一絲不掛，「Greg你這是在誘惑我嗎？」直勾勾盯著那具或許並非完美卻足夠誘人的胴體，男人壓低的聲線異常喑啞。  
「你說呢？」  
斜倚在浴室門框邊，挑起的眼尾懶洋洋地瞟了男人一眼，「説不準我只是想洗個澡呢……」唇角噙著不明所以的微笑。

拉長的尾音聽在Mycroft耳中彷彿貓兒撓抓似的癢中帶麻，任務關係禁慾了好些時日，如今面對這番惹火挑逗，Mycroft實在沒有不接受誘惑的理由。  
幾步上前，將銀髮的警探桎梏在牆面與自身所形成的狹小空間內，低頭攫住那雙薄唇，舌尖有些急躁地掃蕩口腔內的每一處角落，「Greg、Greg……」像是在尋求或證明些什麼，男人執拗地一次次低喚出聲。

Mycroft一手抵在牆上，另一手自然也沒閒著，順著腰間的肌理一路向下游移，精準地覆上男人腿間的物事。  
「哈嗯……」  
滿意地瞧見銀髮警探在自己的動作下難耐地擰起眉頭，Mycroft張口銜住Lestrade因為低吟而上下滾動的喉結，輕嚙和碎吻間雜著落在頸間，烙下一個個或重或輕的印記，「去床上？」揉捏著手掌下觸感結實的臀肉，男人沙啞的聲線盡是情慾。

「不，洗澡先。」  
「親愛的警官先生，我等不及了。」說著，邊以勃發的下體熨貼上Lestrade同樣蓄勢待發的腿間來回磨蹭，悶哼同時由兩人口中流瀉而出。  
「哈啊可是、我堅持……」  
語音未落Lestrade主動將唇覆上黑髮官員的嘴角，此舉自然獲得男人熱烈的歡迎和配合。  
就著接吻的姿勢，相擁的兩人跌跌撞撞地走進浴室，不知何時水龍頭被打開，站在花灑下Mycroft一身西裝頓時濕透了。  
總是處在領導地位的黑髮官員並不習慣在領導權讓給他人，儘管事態的發展遠超出預期，然而面對如此火辣辣的提案Mycroft卻怎麼樣也吐不出拒絕，「Greg你學壞了……」張口啃上Lestrade的下唇輕輕拉扯，男人潭藍色的眸瞳滿是欲望。  
「不喜歡嗎？」  
就著水的潤滑滑進臀縫間的隱蔽穴口，用以擴張的指節小幅度地抽送，指腹來回刮搔著內壁，耐著性子等待甬道逐漸軟化方才更加深入，「告訴你，我愛死了。」狠狠地輾壓上Lestrade因為粗喘而微張的唇口，細細地吮吻劃過眼尾的水滴。  
「唔你、就打算這樣整晚？」  
男人的慢條斯理顯然惹惱了早已慾望難當的銀髮警探，伸手挑開Mycroft的褲頭，隔著底褲掌心覆上官員同樣硬熱的勃發懲戒性地輕捏，「快點……」催促的語調難掩急切。  
「Greg不要撩撥我啊。」  
面對戀人一而再再而三的誘惑，Mycroft，抬高Lestrade的膝窩架在臂彎，俯身吻在男人發紅的眼角，撤出手指的同時間，搶在穴口閉合以前抵上自己的勃發，一點一點將慾望埋入溫軟的甬道。  
即便做足了準備，狹窄的入口要容納比手指粗大的異物仍是難免有些不適，「哈、啊嗯……」仰著頸子悶哼出聲，敏感的內壁黏膜不住收縮，本能地排拒外來的入侵卻只是將男人嵌在自己體內的硬熱物事越發收緊。

眉間緊蹙，半瞇的琥珀色眸氤氳著水氣，待到好不容易適應股間的酸麻，「唔啊！」Lestrade甚至無暇說些什麼便讓男人整個人按壓在浴室牆面為所欲為，由下而上的頂動時快時慢，每一下都精準地撞在深處的敏感點。  
理智早被拋到九霄雲外，軟化的內壁像是有意識般自主收縮，與男人進犯的頻率相互配合，Lestrade粗喘著展臂摟上官員的頸項以維持平衡，前額抵在男人頸窩間，Lestrade側過臉面，將官員情動的模樣收入眼底，唇瓣開闔著無聲道：「Mycroft歡迎回來──…」

又一次沒根埋入，兩人雙雙呻吟出聲。  
肉體拍擊的聲響與始終沒有停歇的水聲相互應和，在不如臥室寬敞的澡間顯得格外淫靡。 

＊

像是刻意掐準了時間，幾乎是在Lestrade甫步出電梯的同時，口袋內的手機響起嗡嗡的震動聲，僅只一眼，銀髮的警探忍不住低笑出聲。  
『Mycroft說他活在滿是金魚的世界，而他則與其一特別親近，不知警探先生是否有幸見過呢？』  
如此暗示，Lestrade就是再遲頓也能看出Sherlock顯而易見的揶揄，竟然用金魚這種僅有三秒鐘記憶的動物來比喻人，這對Holmes兄弟的無禮還能夠再更有創意一些嗎？

對上Anderson疑問的目光，「沒什麼。」Lestrade擺了擺手，嘴角卻是掩不住上揚的弧度。  
Lestrade自然清楚的知曉自己的態度有些奇怪，連忙三兩步走回自己的辦公室，反手帶上門板隔開外頭任何探詢的目光，給某個小渾蛋回覆的同時也給Mycroft寄了一封信。  
美其名曰善盡看顧Sherlock的行為，實際卻是要黑髮的官員給個說法。

果不其然，Lestrade目光落上待辦的案件資料，還未來得及看上一頁，手機便傳出收到簡訊的震動。  
『那不過是Sherlock因為氣不過信口胡謅的，我們今天討論了他的童年時光，嗯你懂得，Sherlock就還像是個孩子。』琥珀色的眸瞳映出螢幕上的字句，忍不住噗嗤一笑，Lestrade腦中浮現Mycroft回覆簡訊時的表情，想必是帶著幾分彆扭和告狀時的得意。  
即便沒有Holmes兄弟能夠一眼明辨兇手的超常能力，面對這種各說各話誰也不讓誰、孩童似的打鬧Lestrade卻是看得比誰都透徹，只見銀髮的警探低笑著给Mycroft回覆，將手機調為靜音隨手擱在一旁，重新將注意力放回自己還未處理小山似的結案報告。

 

指腹摩挲著手機一角，『不如和我分享你都是如何欺負小Sherly的，或許我會選擇性遺忘你說我是金魚這件事。』望著螢幕上的字句，自家戀人促狹的語調彷彿就在耳側，笑意悄悄然地爬上男人潭藍色的眸瞳。  
黑髮的官員低垂著眼睫，甚是認真地思忖著該舉什麼例子佐證，以便在Lestrade面前形塑美好形象，更同時達到詆毀自家胞弟的預期目的。

然而Mycroft還未由眾多選擇中做出決定，煞風景的敲門聲便打斷男人的思緒。  
身著合宜套裝的女秘書一臉嚴肅，吐出口的匯報輕易讓男人眉間籠上一層寒霜，「Boss，我們剛剛收到來自美國白宮的電報，美方表示希望能夠協助我國，且承諾提供相關技術人員以加快晶片的破譯工作。」  
接過特別標註了紅色標籤的密件檔案，瞪著內容精短扼要的電報內容，Mycroft的面色益發難看。  
外交辭令總是含蓄而婉轉，然而明眼人都能夠清楚地知曉美國在打些什麼主意，畢竟三年前美國同樣扮演受害方的角色，Mycroft並非不能明白美國對此事上心的理由。  
然而讓Mycroft震驚的是自己幾天前下令封鎖的消息竟是這麼悄聲無息地流傳出去，當然男人自知國際間沒有永遠的秘密，Mycroft也沒有打算替俄羅斯掩蓋的罪行，關於俄方持有核彈一事的最後決議也可能因為各種面向的考量而有不同結論，但不論如何，都是以晶片內容已經成功破譯為前提。

「這個消息目前還有誰知道？」  
「目前知道消息的只有三人，您、我，還有負責國際電報的接收員。」  
就是Mycroft再不願接受，英國高層藏有內鬼卻是言之鑿鑿的事實。  
十多年前的加薩任務早已成功落幕，反之因其而生的後續事件就像是個蹤跡不定且揮之不去的魅影，意圖追查的人們前一刻還在因為有了些許線索暗自得意，下一秒鐘卻又發現自己深陷迷霧。

「在確認美國目的以前，壓下消息。」  
國際間的諜報行動向來祕而不宣，美國此番大動作表態的用意Mycroft怎麼樣也想不透，畢竟美國既然能夠取得我方握有晶片的消息，為何不等到晶片內容破譯完成再坐享漁翁之利？再者，美方如此貿然提出合作豈不是將其消息來源置於危險之中？  
對Mycroft而言，不論美國的用意為何，只要與大英的利益相違背，即是需要消滅的危險因子。  
「幫我聯繫首相安排會面，馬上。」  
啪一聲將檔案夾甩在桌案，黑髮官員早先嚴厲的神色已緩和過來，唯有稍稍加快的語速洩漏出男人的焦慮，「還有，進入標準程序，徹查所有相關知情人員，絕對要把那個傢伙給揪出來！」灰藍色的眸底飛快地掠過一絲陰騖。  
當年的佛克斯事件是一連串的失誤所導致，如今好不容易有了扳回一城的機會，說什麼也不能在這節骨眼出紕漏。

 

由SIS大樓到唐寧街只需要不足十分鐘的車程，步出車外，走向門上綴有數字十的黑色木門，卻沒想會恰好與正要離開的高個子男人打了照面，在眼神交會的同時兩人禮貌性地點了點頭，紛紛側身給彼此讓道。  
在這種敏感尷尬的時機點，馬格努森出現在首相官邸Mycroft自然不以為是巧合，前一刻還再緊急不過的訊息，在瞧見男人的瞬間頓時沒了十萬火急的理由。  
不論出自何種原因，美國這是特意早自己一步讓馬格努森向首相本人傳話施壓。

身為MI6的首領Mycroft理當認識，Charles Augustus Magnussen表面上是家財萬貫的報社大亨，暗地裡卻是美國堂而皇之安排在英國的特務。  
其身分最初是源於美英兩國的一紙協議，由雙方給予Magnussen所需的政治支持，使其遍佈全球的事業更加發達，藉以獲得更多台面下的機要檔案或是八卦秘辛，而讓美方特務待在英國境內的條件即是美國必須無條件與英國共享Magnussen手上的所有資訊，相對地英國則需要負責保護Magnussen的真實身分與人身安全。  
假使僅僅討論運籌帷幄的能力，Mycroft對此人有著極高的讚譽，然而男人那上不了臺面的手段，Mycroft卻是打從心底看不上眼，若非為了與美國維持良好的合作關係，說什麼也不會留下這麼個鯊魚般的男人。

收回落在Magnussen背影的目光，黑髮的官員踏上宅邸門前的石階，一旁的隨扈機警地在同時間將門板帶上，阻隔所有意圖窺探的視線。

＊

午後的家庭式餐廳，過了尖峰時間餐廳內的沒有多少客人，打著巡邏名義翹班的Lestrade坐在角落的位置，正忙著掃蕩盤中食物以慰勞自己空虛的胃。  
嘴上卻沒閒著，叨叨絮絮地說著男人或許知道或許不知道的生活瑣事，Lestrade並不期待黑髮的官員有所回應，面對靜靜聆聽的觀眾，銀髮警探就是一人也能自得其樂，「Mycroft你絕對不會想錯過Sherlock當時的表情，那種像是吞下一整顆雞蛋的難受！」說著，Lestrade兀自大笑起來。

大聲說話，甚至恣意喧嘩，每一項都犯了餐桌禮儀的大忌。  
嘴中塞了尚未嚥下的食物，微鼓的腮幫子因為說話一動一動的，這種畫面若是其他任何人來做，對向來嚴謹苛刻的男人而言是可想而知的厭惡，然而目光落在桌面另一端的銀髮警探，Mycroft只覺得胸口盡是暖意。  
男人修長的手指撐在面頰邊，眉眼帶笑，「我能夠想像。Sherlock只是還不習慣，但畢竟已經過了兩年，沒什麼是永遠不變的。」就著杯緣喝水的動作幾乎讓人產生杯中盛裝美酒的錯覺。  
「就像Anderson組了討論會，而John正準備結婚一樣。」  
「說到討論會，Sherlock若是知道連親愛的警探先生也和Anderson一起欺負他會難過的吧。」  
聽聞男人的揶揄，Lestrade撇了撇嘴，反駁道：「這是他給我們大家添麻煩的懲罰，他可以把那個案件當成是歡迎的禮物。」  
「Greg明明心疼因為少了John而沒精神的Sherlock吧。」  
對上那雙像是能夠看透一切的灰藍色眸瞳，Lestrade悶哼一聲，沒回應。  
「我很慶幸我們沒有錯過彼此，真的。」  
來不及收回的手指讓男人攥在手中，Lestrade連忙低垂下眼睫，假借擦嘴的動作以紙巾遮住自己燒燙的臉面，「我可沒忘記你那些花裡胡哨的伎倆。」嘴上揶揄著，微屈的指尖回應似地在男人掌心輕輕刮搔。 

「還有一件事──」  
Mycroft欲言又止的模樣讓Lestrade頓時來了興致，「嗯？」好奇的神采爬上琥珀色的眸瞳，要知道向來性格果斷的男人就是下令挑起國際戰爭也不會如此猶豫。  
「Daddy和Mommy最近會來倫敦，他們要來看Sherlock。」  
即便工作上的成就再高，正如每個孩子，男人提及自家父母總是有些許彆扭。  
「這不是很好嗎？你可以藉由這個機會陪陪他們。」話雖如此，Lestrade含笑的眼梢卻染上幾分幸災樂禍。  
「不、Greg你不懂……」  
眸底映出男人鮮少的無奈和困擾，Lestrade笑得更樂了。

 

＊

距離Sherlock起死回生已經大半月過去，也不知Sherlock是用了什麼法子拐騙John再次與他並肩冒險，待到Lestrade收到邀請，兩人已成功地阻止一場精心策劃的恐怖攻擊。  
空間不大的起居室內氣氛和樂融融，襯著眾人閒談的笑鬧聲，Lestrade斜倚在窗邊，淺褐色的瞳仁倒映出讓媒體團團圍住的諮詢偵探和好人醫生，再憶及Sherlock在步出門前朝自己投來的得意目光，Lestrade不禁笑罵道：「這小渾蛋就是個愛出風頭的臭美傢伙啊！」

還要再說些什麼，思緒卻讓口袋中傳出的震動打斷。  
「喂，你是特意來電調侃Sherlock的嗎？」  
下一秒鐘，Lestrade驚呼出聲，「什麼？」擰著眉，銀髮的探長忍不住看了手機螢幕一眼，重覆確認自己是否看錯了來電者的名稱。  
「Greg拜託，我急需你的協助。你可以在幕間的休息時間替我接手。」  
「Mycroft你天殺的在說些什麼！我根本不認識你父母！」  
「你不知道這有多麼可怕，Greg拜託。」  
能夠在有生之年聽聞黑髮官員如此可憐兮兮的語調是Lestrade始料未及，拗不過Mycroft的哀求，銀髮的警探沉吟了好半晌，終是嘆了口氣敗下陣來：「好吧你在哪裡。」

切斷通話，Lestrade重重捋了把頭髮，暗罵Holmes兄弟根本就是災星，盡會給自己出難題，忿忿然地仰頭將玻璃杯中的香檳一飲而盡。  
然而，就是Lestrade再不願意也只能咬牙和眾人提前道別。

 

硬著頭皮走進劇院，在幕間休息時補上Mycroft的座位，面對Holmes夫婦探詢的目光也只能忍著尷尬打招呼，打著Mycroft同事的名義與老和藹的夫妻又聽歌劇又逛科芬園，最後甚至在盛情難卻下吃了一頓顯然價位頗高的晚餐。  
除卻最初的侷促，在四人稍稍熟識後一整天的氣氛都稱得上合諧愉快，雖說如此Lestrade仍是繃緊了神經生怕有任何怠慢的地方，直到目送Holmes夫妻走進下榻的飯店才徹底放鬆下來。  
「Greg你是我的救星。」  
「別提了，都已經這個時間，我回家去了。」衝男人擺了擺手，Lestrade只覺得自己就是徹夜盯梢也不曾如此疲倦。  
「Greg等等，」  
連忙喚住轉身就要在街道上攔車的Lestrade，如是道：「乾脆在我那裡住下吧，好好地休息一晚，明天一早我送你去蘇格蘭場，作為感謝的回禮。」  
很顯然，男人的提案成功打動了Lestrade，只見銀髮警探沒有多加遲疑便重新回到車上。

 

步出浴室的男人看見的就是這麼一幅景象，身著睡袍的Lestrade頂著一頭濕髮，四平八叉毫無形象地趴睡在大床中央，背脊和緩地起伏著，呼出規律而輕淺的鼾聲。

「Greg這樣會著涼的。」  
受了騷擾，累極的銀髮警探蹭了蹭頰下柔軟的枕頭，咕噥出聲：「唔嗯、才不會……」  
寵溺地搖了搖頭，見熟睡的男人毫無動作之意，黑髮的官員只得認命地取來吹風機親自伺候，半晌吹乾了一頭濕髮，又將Lestrade隨意扔在沙發上的西裝掛上衣架，待到一切收拾妥當，Mycroft這才熄燈就寢。

「祝你有個美好的夢，我親愛的Greg。」俯身在毫不設防的後頸輕輕地落下一吻。  
伸手將已然熟睡的Lestrade摟進懷中，臉面順勢埋進男人頸窩，滿意地讓鼻腔充盈自己熟悉的氣息。


	3. Chapter 3

「閣下，這是繼美國之後收到第二封與晶片相關的外交文件，俄羅斯當局希望能夠與我國進行交易，表示能夠支付對等的條件以換取我們手中的晶片。」說著，邊自公事包取出文件遞給辦公桌後的年輕首相。

好半晌，待到男人將目光從文件移開的同時，黑髮的官員這才潤了潤喉接著說下去：「正如我們先前所預期，俄羅斯希望能夠買回不利自己的證據，相對地，美國則是希望利用這個機會握有俄國的把柄，此次事件正好能夠視為美俄兩國政治角力的延伸。」  
「既不可能接受提案，亦不可能正面拒絕，所以我方應該如何回應呢？」  
「什麼都不做。」  
對上首相詫異的目光，黑髮的官員溫聲解釋道：「敵方在暗我方在明，乍看之下大英佔盡優勢，實際上卻處在最是危險的位置。除了美俄兩國以外，待到消息傳出後會有更多想要分一杯羹的國家覬覦我們手中的晶片。」指尖輕抵上唇瓣，男人和緩輕柔的語調彷彿閒話家常，而非能夠左右大英未來國勢的重要機密。

「另外，與事件相關的人員徹查仍在進行中，目前還未有具體的消息。」信步走到窗邊，Mycroft的目光顯得有些幽遠。  
畢竟沒有將地鼠揪出洞外就意味著其他資料隨時有外洩的可能，這回或許是沒有太大實質影響的消息，下一回可能就是能夠威脅英國的政要機密，思及此，男人眉間的皺痕不禁又多了幾折，下意識攥緊手中的木質傘柄，指節因為用力而隱隱有些發白，

＊

早晨的微涼溫度總是特別令人格外好眠，嗡嗡作響的噪音雖說聲量不大卻足以擾人清夢，「唔、好吵……」眉頭緊擰，銀髮的警探哼哼著將腦袋埋進被窩。

幸而震動聲很快便停止，取而代之的是Lestrade再熟悉不過的嗓音。  
「好、我知道了。」  
仍然迷糊的腦袋只能慢騰騰地運轉，好半晌Lestrade才辨認出溫醇聲線的主人為何，「Mycroft？」半瞇著惺忪的雙眼朝聲源望去，啞聲問道：「怎麼了？」  
「Anthea說昨晚Sherlock和John出了一點意外，似乎是喝多了闖禍所以讓人給抓進看守所過夜。」  
「什麼？」  
意料外的消息頓時嚇跑了大半的瞌睡蟲，Lestrade驀地揚高語調。  
Sherlock總是闖禍已經不是什麼新聞，畢竟整個倫敦並非所有的警察都能夠接受某個諮詢偵探在自己的現場耀武揚威，然而Lestrade怎麼樣也沒想過Sherlock竟會因為喝多了這種理由進看守所，甚至連向來有分寸的好人醫生也牽扯其中。  
「唔、所以你要去領那個小渾蛋嗎？」  
伸手揉了揉眼睛，即便知曉距離自己慣常的起床時間不過五分鐘的時間，銀髮的男人仍是懶洋洋地蜷縮在暖和的被窩中不願起身。

「Greg你說我有什麼其他的選擇嗎？」  
「我去吧，反正上班的方向順路。」  
深深看了Lestrade一眼，邊俯身以鼻尖蹭了蹭男人的面頰，給半醒的戀人送上熱辣而溫馨的早安吻，「知道嗎？我有時候真嫉妒Sherlock那臭小子能夠理所當然地獨佔你……」輾磨在唇齒之間的字句顯得格外曖昧。

晨間的纏綿總是顯得格外難分難捨，兩人額抵額，甜甜膩膩耳鬢廝磨了許久，終是在真正撩起火苗以前各自起身洗漱。

 

依照Mycroft的請託，Lestrade走了一趟看守所。  
交付保釋金，兩個鬧事的醉鬼仍睡得不知天昏地暗，還記得好脾氣的醫生在瞧見Lestrade時仍一臉迷茫，Sherlock則是因為宿醉走路歪歪斜斜，兩人少見的狼狽模樣很輕易地逗樂了Lestrade。  
就這麼懷著顯而易見的愉快心情，走進蘇格蘭場辦公大樓的銀髮警探，嘴角始終不自覺呈現上揚弧度。

「早安Donovan。」  
「早安Boss，今天心情不錯啊？」  
「當然，正所謂好天氣要搭配好心情啊！」  
「是因為這個嗎？」  
指了指男人頸上的圍巾，鬈髮女警的目光有些促狹，「灰藍色相間的新圍巾和Boss你的氣質很搭配啊，送禮的人可真有心。」自顧自說完，轉身離去以前還衝Lestrade曖昧地眨了眨眼。  
望著Donovan的背影，Lestrade頓時有些哭笑不得，看來Mycroft那傢伙的東西就是外觀再平凡自己真的戴不得啊。  
早知道就不該聽信Mycroft那傢伙天花亂墜的甜言蜜語，打著Holmes老夫妻的名號，說什麼『因為Daddy和Mommy認為當時的相處很愉快，希望能夠送點小東西了表謝意，送圍巾則是因為我私心想時時陪伴你溫暖你』。  
Lestrade還記得Mycroft是如何先斬後奏，先一步將圍巾繫上自己頸項，待到自己張口要拒絕卻對上男人那雙寫著懇求的潭藍色瞳眸，一時間喉間發緊只能接受下來。  
現在回想起來，Lestrade忍不住暗罵自己總是讓男人捏住軟肋，也就只有自己會這麼傻呼呼接受這種說詞。

將皮手套隨意擱在桌上，Lestrade轉身給自己倒了杯濃縮咖啡暖暖身子，脫下大衣和圍巾的同時，Lestrade只覺得鼻腔敏感地嗅著了屬於Mycroft特有的木質氣息，腦中隨即應景地浮現昨夜煞是失控的激情畫面。  
兩人就著接吻的姿勢跌跌撞撞地推開房門，因為腳下踉蹌，雙雙倒在床褥上，甚至連衣服都還未褪盡，便連咬帶啃在對方身上烙下一個個印記，慾望的火苗一蹴即發，很快取代本就不堅定的理智。  
化身為獸的男人彷彿不知疲倦抵死交纏，依循著本能索求彼此的體溫，直到迎來破曉時的第一抹晨光。  
相擁而眠，早晨一同用餐後在自家戀人的目送下出門上班，再美好的生活也不過如此，不是嗎？思及此，銀髮的警探啜了口咖啡，眼睫下的眸瞳染滿了笑意。

＊

幾個禮拜過去，雖說與Mycroft沒有聯絡Lestrade的日子卻是過得十分平靜，規律地上班下班，時不時因為一些或大或小的案件熬夜加班，沒有什麼窮凶惡極的連續殺人，沒有什麼恐怖攻擊，也理所當然沒有某個鬈髮的小渾蛋。  
少了Sherlock的言語騷擾蘇格蘭場員警們的生活品質頓時提高不少，大夥顯然對此笑逐顏開，長時間下來Lestrade幾乎要誤以為倫敦的高智慧罪犯刻意聯手，希望藉此讓諮詢偵探死於太過無聊。

但很顯然蘇格蘭場的員警們並未因此而空閒下來，畢竟簡單的事件有一定數量後單就繁雜的報告就足夠警方忙碌了。  
正如今日午休時刻，緊急通報來的毫無預警，前一刻還聚在一塊閒聊的員警們只得暫時丟下自己吃到一半的午餐，匆匆趕至中國城支援。  
然而，這回蘇格蘭場出動大半警力並非因為案件凶險，車禍現場無人傷亡，僅僅只有撞上路燈的車身稍有凹陷，然而身為國際巨星的當事人卻需要大批警力協助阻隔旁觀群眾。  
車禍當然並不少有，哪個明星出車禍也並非少見，然而一個國際巨星在人潮眾多的正午時候撞上人行道上的路燈，這種機率可真是不怎麼經常發生。

銀髮的警探雙手叉腰，利索地下達指令：「Anderson你去聯絡一下讓人來把這台車拖走，還有Donovan讓那些該死的記者別再拍了，閃光燈閃得我頭都痛了。」瞪著即便特意驅散仍舊圍成人牆的群眾眉頭又擰緊幾分。  
見現場狀況步上正軌，Lestrade搔了搔短髮扔下仍在忙碌的眾人，自己一人躲到路旁的騎樓乘涼。  
然而就在同時間，Lestrade只覺得一道並不友善地視線毫無預警地扎上自己的後背，過分銳利的目光讓人甚是反感，腹誹著是誰如此沒有禮貌，驀地回首卻除了圍觀的群眾和記者外什麼也沒瞧見。  
壓下狐疑，Lestrade揚聲催促著，「大夥動作加快啊！你們不餓我都餓了。」伸手捏了捏眉心，暗道自己大概是因為餓極了才會產生錯覺。

 

這麼一段插曲Lestrade並未放在心上，直到多日之後的另一個午後。

將近一點午休時間已經結束，Lestrade嘴上叼著三明治走進辦公室，卻意外發現眾人圍在一塊不知在說些什麼，正所謂好奇之心人人皆有，銀髮的警探連忙湊上前去，問道：「怎麼了？」  
「Miss Moody知道吧？她多次聲稱有人每天跟蹤她，造成極大的心理壓力，她來警局投案至少二十多次，因為不堪其擾我們也曾經派人隨身保護，但是卻什麼也沒發現，這不，才消停了不到一個禮拜她又來了。」聳了聳肩，說話的同事邊揚起下顎朝偵訊室抬了抬。  
「她有什麼證據能夠證明被人跟蹤嗎？」  
「『那雙眼睛不分日夜一直跟著我，像是我不管去了哪裡都無法逃離他的視線和掌控，我覺得那雙眼睛遲早會攻擊我的！』這是她的原話。」  
「會不會是她想太多了啊？還是她有什麼仇家？」  
跟蹤事件經常直接或間接對受害者而言形成極大的壓力，反之對警察而言這種事兒卻是再稀鬆平常不過，這也是為什麼Miss Moody多次投案大夥仍舊毫不上心，畢竟沒有實際的案件發生，暫時沒有用武之地的警察也只能聚在一旁閒話家常。  
透過偵訊室半透明的玻璃隔板，隱約能夠瞧見坐在同仁對面女子正掩面哭泣，耳邊是眾人你一句我一句的閒談，銀髮的警探陷入沉思。

「Boss怎麼了？」  
「沒事沒事，倒是到了該幹活的時間，哎你們別打混啦！」吆喝著驅趕還聚在一塊的眾人，Lestrade在走進自己獨立辦公室以前不忘回頭望了偵訊室一眼。  
不禁憶及上星期在中國城察覺的異樣視線，正如Miss Moody的證詞所言，Lestrade連日以來經常不時察覺來自暗處的窺探目光，Lestrade一直沒放在心上，幾度認為自己是因為公務繁忙太過疲憊所致，如今回想起來也不無讓人跟蹤的可能。  
這些日子以來從未多想，然而當懷疑的種子種下，Lestrade頓時覺得或許自己的判斷可能成真。

然而對方是為財？為色？  
自己一個中年單身薪水微薄，外表家世都再平凡不過的警察有什麼讓人費時跟蹤的價值嗎？又或許是自己在什麼案件中無意惹著了什麼大人物或是小地痞？擰著眉，陷入思緒的銀髮警探盯著自己桌面的宗卷有些失神。

 

為了證實自己的推測，Lestrade竟是利用上班時間擬了一份作戰計畫。  
一般時候即便無須加班也習慣晚退的Lestrade甚至特意提早下班，在尖峰時刻Lestrade銀灰色的BMW毫無懸念地堵在車陣之中，透過後照鏡凝神觀察了好一會兒。  
為此，平日只需要十多分鐘的車程因為塞車硬生生拖成了一個小時，雖說一無所獲，但Lestrade並不氣餒。

就這樣經過一連數日的觀察，總算是讓Lestrade鎖定了幾台即便是在車陣中仍舊不緊不慢跟在後頭的車輛。

翌日，Lestrade一改前些日子準點下班的規律，開始夜夜通宵加班。  
待到街道上沒什麼人煙，Lestrade這才特意駕車繞著自己早已選定的路線兜圈子，在單行道上無預警迴轉逆向行駛，又或是算準了交通號誌的轉換時間搶在最後一秒鐘闖過馬路，雖說技巧並不高明，但Lestrade卻是成功地證實了自己的猜測。  
尾隨後頭的車輛有些眼熟，不難看出正是昨天堵在車陣時與Lestrade離得極近的車。

頂著一身疲倦回到家，累極的Lestrade仰躺在床上，琥珀色的眸瞳瞪著天花板卻睡意全無，證實自己的形蹤曝露後，又該做些什麼呢？此外，更令Lestrade不解的是誰會花費如此心思跟監一個警察？  
也許是哪個幫派的二把手？失手被抓的小偷？又或是哪個財大粗氣的政要人物？在腦中一個個過濾可能的潛在危機，試圖回溯自己大半年來因為案件可能得罪的人。

＊

「Boss？」  
「把近期非英國籍入境者的資料彙整出來。」  
「是。」  
「順道把這幾天跟在附近悠轉的那幾隻蒼蠅給清掉，免得讓人看了糟心。」  
一如預期，除了始終沒有獲得英國正面回應的美俄兩國外，核彈最初的創始國巴勒斯坦也來湊熱鬧，倫敦頓時成了各家特務的聚集地，原因無他，各國都有其想要晶片的目的與用意。  
當然Mycroft亦自知，自己身為軍情六處的頭子理所當然是眾人的眼中釘，而這也間接讓身旁的人們陷入危險之中。

將簽名後的檔件交給候在一旁的Anthea，黑髮的官員接著吩咐道：「另外加強貝克街和獵場的警備，當然Dr. Watson也是。」  
好人醫生在前不久身陷危機一事Mycroft自然知曉，特意選在煙火節這一天下手，男人可不認為只是巧合，若是提及Guy Fawkes想當然和三年多前發生的佛克斯事件脫不了關係，俄羅斯有著極大的嫌疑，然而卻苦無證據。  
但是比起抓不到兇手這點，更令Mycroft感到困擾的是他怎麼樣也想不透為什麼對方會選擇Dr. Watson下手，畢竟男人與Dr. Watson根本談不上熟稔，若是真的想要藉此威脅，Sherlock豈不是更好的選擇？

望著窗外有些陰鬱的天空，Mycroft陷入沉思。

＊

當成功證實自己受人跟蹤後，過了最初的興奮勁兒，Lestrade逐漸覺得總是需要時不時注意身後狀況的日子萬分難熬。  
Lestrade煞費苦心動用了各種資源，然而出乎意料地卻什麼線索也沒有查到，不是那個幫派混混，亦不是哪個曾經逮捕的嫌犯，當推測一個個被反駁忙碌終歸徒勞的同時，無力感將Lestrade的雙肩壓出一道頹喪的弧度。  
也許根本沒有什麼跟蹤者，一切都只是自己的臆測？  
然而每當Lestrade興起這等懷疑的同時，卻又會從後照鏡看見那些眼熟的車號，這些人始終這麼不緊不慢地跟在後頭。

「該死的，是有沒有這麼煩人啊！」  
狠狠捋了一把頭髮，Lestrade猛地按下喇叭的同時，狠狠踩下油門，超過前頭的車輛搶在交通號誌要轉變以前轉向右側的小巷道。  
就這麼帶著跟屁蟲在倫敦市區兜圈子，為了成功甩開尾隨的車子，Lestrade花了比平日多上一倍的時間來到貝克街，將車停在有些距離外的街口，手上拎著Krispy Kreme的甜甜圈，步行了近十分鐘才瞧見熟悉的墨綠色門板。

自顧自地推開門，還在奇怪好客的房東太太沒有出現，毫無預警地只聞一聲巨大的碰撞聲由樓上傳來，銀髮的警探擰眉大聲道：「Sherlock你是在做什麼？」沒得到回應，Lestrade連忙加快上樓的步伐。  
Lestrade想過諮詢偵探或許又在做什麼奇怪的研究，又或是做些正常人不會有的活動以排解無聊，「Sherlock你──」卻沒想到推開虛掩的門板會看見手無寸鐵的Sherlock正和一群西裝筆挺的男人扭打在一塊。  
「碰！」  
眼見一個身型高壯的男人整個人飛了出去，直直撞上Sherlock擺滿各種實驗用具的餐桌，燒杯、量筒、酒精燈還有各式各樣Lestrade叫不出名字的用品頓時灑落一地，全部難逃化作玻璃渣子的結果。

下一個瞬間只見另一個男人怒吼著抓起地上磕傷一角的大燒杯，揚手便要朝Sherlock的腦勺打去。  
「What the hell！」  
驚呼出聲，仍搞不清楚狀況的Lestrade顧不上手中的甜甜圈，忙迭飛出一腳踢在男人的腰窩，「該死的Sherlock你最好解釋一下這是怎麼一回事！」氣急敗壞地碎念著，動作卻是沒有絲毫鬆懈，側過頭閃避後方襲來的拳頭，銀髮的警探抬手便回以一記肘擊。  
這些日子以來，對於跟蹤者始終沒有頭緒讓銀髮警探憋了一肚子的悶氣，如今有了合理的發洩管道Lestrade下手比平日黑上幾分，什麼風度什麼規矩全拋到九霄雲外，隨手從書櫃上抓起一本精裝厚皮書對準闖入者的頭部狠狠扔去。  
要知道書本身的厚實重量搭配堅硬的書角和可不是鬧著玩的，果不其然，閃避不及的黑衣人痛呼出聲，尖銳的書角在男人顴骨處留下一道醒目的傷口。

雖說多了一人，然而二比六的局勢仍然對兩人不利，又纏鬥了好半晌，鬈髮的諮詢偵探出聲道：  
「Lestrade你該不會笨到一個人來吧！」  
「你說什麼傻話，早在你通知我來以前就向附近所有的警力請求支援，最慢五分鐘後就會到！說什麼都要揪住這群傢伙！」Lestrade這話接得毫無遲疑，理所當然的語調頓時將黑衣人唬得一愣一愣。

適合獨居的公寓內一下子湧進如此多人顯得有些擁擠，身型高壯的男人拳腳施展不開，雖說人數有優勢，卻沒佔著什麼甜頭。  
如今讓兩人一搭一唱嚇唬，計謀沒有得手又落得一身狼狽，顯然是領頭者的男人惡狠狠瞪著兩人良久，最末以Lestrade不懂的語言下令撤退。

「哎、你們別跑啊！我的人馬上就來了！」  
裝腔作勢地跟在男人後頭吆喝著，直到眾人消失在視界之內，Lestrade才悻悻然地回到那像是被狂風過境一團混亂的公寓內。  
拾起落在一旁裝有甜甜圈的紙盒，Lestrade望著窩在沙發中的諮詢偵探揚眉：「你不打算解釋一下嗎？」  
「Lestrade你平常都是這樣對待你的受害者的嗎？」  
面對Sherlock的指控，警探只是聳了聳肩，「要知道我的受害者一般而言不會有你這麼煩人。」避開滿地的玻璃碎屑在廚房找到乾淨的馬克杯，Lestrade動作熟稔地給自己泡茶。  
不消多時，一盒十二個的甜甜圈便讓沒有吃午餐的Lestrade掃去，啜了一口微燙的紅茶，最後拍拍肚子滿足地呼了口氣，解決了基本需求，銀髮的警探整個人放鬆下來，懶洋洋地撩了撩眼皮斜睨鬈髮偵探，說道：「好了說吧。」

「有什麼好說的，真要知道詳細內情你該問的人可不是我。」  
「是Mycroft？」  
對上那雙疑惑的琥珀色眸瞳，Sherlock嘴角揚起諷刺的弧度，語帶苛刻：「你真以為我們真有這能耐招惹這些傢伙嗎？剛剛讓我們一搭一唱趕跑的是FSB的特務。」向來沒什麼耐心的諮詢偵探朝Lestrade投去鄙視的目光。  
「為什麼俄羅斯──」  
「與其問我，不如直接去問那個胖子吧。問他又惹了什麼麻煩，最近在我身邊悠晃的可不只俄羅斯的人。」提及自家胞兄，Sherlock撇了撇嘴，眉頭因為不小心牽動面頰上傷口而高高攏起。

「不只俄羅斯？」  
「從右邊的窗戶看出去兩點鐘方向的大樓有美國特務駐點，左邊窗戶看出去對街的公寓在上星期搬進一戶人家，目前還不清楚是哪個國家，但可以確定的是假扮成夫妻的中東特務。」稍稍停頓，鬈髮偵探的語調有細微而不易察覺的變化，「除此之外，當然還有再更前面一些接近街口的位置，最近開了一家餐廳，裡頭上至店長、服務生甚至廚師全都是Mycroft的人。」  
「嗯哼，我會當作你已經給我解釋了。」  
「很顯然最近是發生了些什麼，否則那個胖子不會如此大動作增加護衛的人員，可想而知是想藉機牽制各國的行動。」合攏的食指輕抵在唇上，掩在眼睫下的橄欖綠眸瞳讓人瞧不出情緒，「雖然至今還沒有切確證據，但我可以百分百推斷John那天讓人綁架也和這事脫不了關係。」

「綁架？」  
語調高揚，Lestrade憶及前些日子自己提及傷口時好人醫生不著痕跡地將話題扯開，原先還以為是與Sherlock一同冒險所致，沒想到這回卻是因為Mycroft。  
「讓人打暈，差點被當作煙火節的柴火和Guy Fawkes一起給燒了，就這樣。」  
聞言，直勾勾望向Sherlock的琥珀色眸瞳寫滿了詫異。  
「說到綁架，我想說的是就算你沒有恰好因為翹班出現在這，我也不會讓那些俄羅斯壯漢帶走，雖然速率有待加強但Mycroft安排了人。」  
「不客氣，你的感謝我收到了。」  
由於長年的相處，Lestrade對於Sherlock的無禮自有一套應對方式。  
意外得到了想要的資訊，銀髮的警探不再多說什麼，僅僅在帶上門板以前落下提醒：「記得把你那滿地的玻璃給清理乾淨，至於甜甜圈我就留下了，Sherlock我想你不會連把東西送進嘴裡咀嚼都懶吧？」

 

駕車回到住所，期間Lestrade不忘觀察生活周邊是否正如Sherlock所言，除了跟蹤者以外，還有其他盯梢的人員。  
當Lestrade在自家住所、甚至蘇格蘭場附近都發現盯梢點時，一瞬間湧上胸口的情緒太過複雜，先是震驚詫異而然便是鋪天蓋地的憤怒，抓起一旁的手機便給好些時日沒有聯繫的男人傳了簡訊。  
瞪著男人的回信，Lestrade只覺得自己的怒火越發加劇。  
就連很顯然並非處在風暴中心的自己都讓人如此嚴密地監控，身分極密的Mycroft理當需要面對更多的危險，這種應該好好戒護的時機，男人卻是毫無猶豫地接受自己的邀約。  
說穿了，對Mycroft而言不論是家庭或是生命，沒有什麼比得上國家來的重要吧！

＊

懷著這股惱怒，翌日午後Lestrade甩開身後車輛來到倫敦市區銀行與證卷行林立的金融街，走進偌大的銀行走向Mycroft指定的三號櫃檯，跟在顯然等候已久的女性出納員身後，意外發現銀行裝潢別緻的隔間內別有洞天。  
走過數個長廊和轉角，領路的女性總算是停下腳步。

推開木製的門板，銀髮的警探悄聲無息地在低頭閱讀文件的男人身側落座。  
兩人就這麼並肩而坐，沉默良久，待到男人將看完的文件擱至一旁的小茶几，才出聲道：「好久不見，我親愛的Greg。」  
「很慶幸我看見的是仍然完好如初的你。」  
「我沒事，真的。」  
「你不打算和我說些什麼嗎？類似我身邊不知不覺間提高等級的護衛層級？」Lestrade壓低了音量，努力讓自己的語調聽上去不那麼咄咄逼人。  
「Greg我──」  
甚至不讓男人有說話的機會，便出聲打斷：「我不想聽那些不著邊際的官方語言，我就只是個員警，沒有足夠的文化程度能夠辨別那些真假參半的話中話。」  
身為軍情六處的領導者，雖說Mycroft已鮮少參與第一線的任務，然而蟄伏在男人周身的危險卻是不減反增。  
Lestrade從未告訴過任何人，自己許多次在午夜夢迴時讓無比真實的夢魘驚醒，夢中的Mycroft倒在血泊中，或刀傷或槍擊或是各種人為意外，沒了呼吸的冰冷屍體是這些夢中唯一的相同點。  
「Greg你多想了，我的安保狀態絕對比你想像來的更戒備更嚴密，而且目前的局勢雖然緊張但暫時不會傷及我的生命安危。」Mycroft說得從容，然而Lestrade卻清楚地瞧見男人無意間轉動戒指的小動作，那個動作很少見，只有在Mycroft自認理虧時會出現。  
眉間緊蹙，Lestrade張口還要說些什麼，唇瓣一開一闔最後忍下來，悶悶地吐出口氣：「我去洗手間。」

望著鏡中仍讓水珠恣意橫行的狼狽臉面，Lestrade總算是稍微冷靜下來，抹了把臉，銀髮的警探將背脊貼在略顯冰冷的牆面上，瞪著挑高的天花板發楞。

Lestrade當然知道自己這是遷怒了。  
一直以來Lestrade都清楚地知曉因為Mycroft的特殊身分，兩人本就不可能像一般情人一樣全然坦承，話雖如此，當許久不見的男人映入眸底且態度平淡泰然時，原先壓抑得宜的怨懟頓時有些失控，滿腔的負面情緒一股腦全湧了出來。  
惱怒身後那些不知哪個國家的跟蹤者，惱怒Mycroft悄聲無息地增加自己身邊的警備，也惱怒自己處在迷霧之中，當然Lestrade最惱怒的是什麼都不能做的自己，別說是幫忙了，自己任何的異常舉動都可能間接影響目前的局勢。  
為什麼Sherlock會碰上俄羅斯特務的攻擊？為什麼這些人們要大費周章跟蹤身分平凡的自己？又為什麼Mycroft僅僅只是增加戒護人員而非一次性地掃除那些外國特務？

重新回到方才裝潢典雅的辦公室，Lestrade站在門框邊，有些意外地瞧見男人沒有利用時間閱讀宗卷或報紙，也沒有使用通話設備與任何對象維持聯繫，而是低垂著眼簾，目光落在膝間，正襟危坐的模樣像極了等待獎懲的孩童。  
高級的地毯擁有極好的吸音效果，Lestrade無聲地走至男人身側，出聲：「Mycroft。」  
只見黑髮的官員驀地回首，琥珀色的眸瞳直勾勾地撞上一汪讀不出情緒的深邃潭水，柔和的燈光打在男人面頰邊，由Lestrade的角度望去莫名地顯出幾分孤寂。  
「那我今天先走了。」  
「Greg？」  
捕捉到男人眉眼間的失落，Lestrade只覺得心頭一軟，暗嘆了口氣，欺身在男人頰邊落下一吻，「我今天可是翹班出來的，還得回去寫報告。但答應我，若是出了什麼事情要告訴我好嗎？」在由男人的職業道德和私心之間Lestrade選擇了讓步，他能夠不在乎國際情勢或是政要機密，但至少在當Mycroft碰上意外時不要是最後一個知曉。  
「好。」  
男人沉吟了半晌終是點頭給了肯定的答覆。

見笑意重回Lestrade的眉梢，Mycroft忙迭伸手拉低自家戀人的後頸，急不可耐地仰首攫住那對薄唇。  
舌尖交纏著吸吮著，嬉戲似地遊走於兩人口中，滿足地在彼此身上留下自己的氣息。  
睽違多時的親暱彷彿飲鴆止渴，一吻方休，即便身體依憑本能叫囂著希望能夠汲取更多以填補胸口的空虛，然而Mycroft卻只能強迫自己噙著笑目送銀髮的警探離開。


	4. Chapter 4

「消息精準嗎？」  
低頭擦拭鏡片的男人驀然抬首，嘴角帶著似笑非笑的弧度：「如假包換。」  
並非不能理解自家上司的詫異，畢竟男人最初得知消息時同樣也懷疑過，然而經過多次證實確定一個再普通不過的警探身邊的的確確部有Mycroft Holmes的人，Greg Lestrade是Mycroft Holmes給自家愛惹事生非的胞弟欽點的御用褓姆。  
Sherlock Holmes在貝克街的住所安排大量人員警戒誠屬理所當然，但同樣是因為自家胞弟所認識的人，Greg Lestrade卻有John Watson所沒有的待遇，一個警探怎麼看都比一個退役軍醫來的安全無虞，更何況Dr. Watson在前不久還曾經在自己授意下受到攻擊，然而軍情六處卻是為某位警探安排多過五人的護衛等級。  
雖說一直沒有獲得切確證據，但單就蘇格蘭場周邊有人護衛這點，Magnussen認為自己有合理的理由懷疑兩人之間的關係有那麼些不平凡。

「安排下去吧，Magnussen幹得漂亮一點。」  
「這是自然。」  
翡翠色的眸瞳由通話結束畫面轉黑的巨大螢屏移開，懶洋洋地靠坐在純白的沙發中，低垂著眼瞼動也不動的男人像是睡著似的，直到良久過去，讓人喚做Magnussen的男人這才起身取過放在一旁茶几的手機。

「我給你發了資料過去，可別把人給整死了，我只要半死不活。」  
與上一回的嫁禍一樣，這一回的重點不在殺死對方，而是僅止於試探……  
思及某個總是高高在上官員可能會有的反應，Magnussen只覺得興奮的無可自抑，一雙無機質的碧綠色眸瞳閃過冷光，嘴角揚起戲謔的弧度。

＊

耳膜時不時傳入Lestrade聽不懂的語言，雖說不知身處何處，但男人可以感覺到空氣中的溫度很低。  
銀髮的警探摟著身旁的男人瑟縮在角落，身旁圍了很多高壯的大漢，半瞇著眼Lestrade試圖辨識歹徒的身分，然而卻見他們的臉孔像是打了馬賽克似的一團模糊。  
始終爭論不休的歹徒突然停止了吵嚷，毫無預警地一支冰冷的槍管抵上Lestrade的太陽穴，還未反應過來，身旁一直悶不吭聲的Mycroft便率先有了動作，只見男人的身形如豹一般撲上前去，與持槍的男子打成一團。  
壓制、鎖喉、反擒，Mycroft成功在三招以內奪得高壯男子手上的槍，然而卻避不開由另一個方向襲來的子彈。

「Mycroft不要！」  
巨大的悲慟讓Lestrade驀然驚醒，銀髮的警探在黑暗中忙迭坐起身來。  
沒有冰冷的槍管抵在自己的太陽穴上，沒有驚險的飛車追逐或槍戰，Mycroft也沒有在自己懷中變成冰冷蒼白的屍體，警戒地四處張望，映入眼簾的是自己不大且有些凌亂的臥室，幾度確認自己仍處於熟悉空間Lestrade大大地鬆了口氣。  
耷拉下雙肩，將臉埋進由手臂和膝蓋形成的狹小空間，許久過去，待到氣力回到身上Lestrade這才走進浴室洗了把臉。

讓由窗縫鑽入的夜風吹得一個激靈，Lestrade這才後知後覺地意識自己的睡袍早讓冷汗沁得濕透，將換下的衣服隨意扔在一旁，仰躺在床上Lestrade卻是沒有半點睡意。

 

一連數日夜不成眠的結果全部化做堆積在眼窩下的陰影。  
每當腦袋空閒下來，Lestrade便控制不住去想或許身後的跟蹤者在不知何時會如Sherlock和John一樣出手襲擊，為了提防未知的威脅，Lestrade彷彿是前線待命的士兵時時繃緊了神經，夜裡則是受到噩夢侵擾，別說是好好睡一覺了，就是休息片刻對此時的Lestrade而言也是奢求。

「Boss你今天也要加班嗎？」  
揚了揚手中的檔案，銀髮的警探笑道：「是啊，還有幾份報告還沒處理，我看完再走。」  
「可是Boss你這星期天天都加班，幹員警這行大家都知道報告什麼的全都能拖就拖，身體畢竟比較重要啊！」擰眉，倚在門框邊的男人顯然對於自家上司的發言甚有不滿。  
「不用你瞎擔心，我每天都有回家去，倒是Davis你再不回家你老婆就不讓你進門了。」  
「哎！好啦那我先走了，Boss你今天絕對要回家休息！」成功地打發好事的下屬，Lestrade重新將目光放回案上的宗卷。

然而不消多時身體早已累極的男人便陷入恍惚。

真要說Lestrade就只是個工作嚴謹的員警，遠遠與工作狂的稱號搆不上邊，然而Lestrade這些日子到是將這麼一個身份演譯得十分徹底。  
沒有什麼迫在眉睫的難辦案件，男人卻十多天夜夜通宵加班，甚至一連數日都沒有踏進家門一步，使用警局的衛浴設備洗漱，倦了便隨意窩在沙發上湊合著休息。

幾天下來，眾人只道Lestrade不知是受了什麼打擊突然轉性，執勤時格外積極不說，甚至翻出過往二三年前塵封已久的懸案一件件重新檢視。  
然而卻始終無人知曉Lestrade夜不歸宿的切確理由，打從那日與Mycroft見面開始，作噩夢的頻率便益發增高，原先Lestrade還不甚在意，然而隨著時間過去狀況卻不見好轉，當夢魘夜夜造訪時就是男人再遲頓也無法忽視問題的嚴重性。  
臉色越發憔悴，試了各種方式或偏方卻無一管用，三餐正常的男人卻體重直落，末了，Lestrade乾脆放棄掙扎，與其將時間浪費在床上輾轉反側，索性耗在警局徹夜加班，僅在身體無法支撐的時候窩在桌上或是沙發上小瞇片刻，畢竟與不斷經歷夢中那種無比真實的心痛比起來，睡眠不足似乎好的多。

 

Lestrade單手支著下頜，落在文件上的目光很是渙散，別說是閱讀了，怕是外頭的執勤員警突然推開辦公室的門Lestrade也無法即時反應。  
Lestrade就這麼維持著同樣的姿勢，直到手機震動的聲響才喚回男人半夢半醒的神智。

目光落在手機螢幕上，來自黑髮官員的關懷簡訊適時地溫暖了Lestrade的胸口，緊擰的眉頭舒緩許多，眼梢重新爬上神采，銀髮的警探輕笑著送出給男人的回覆。  
因為身後那些虎視眈眈的威脅，也因為夢中無比寫實的情境，除了透過電話以外，Lestrade以各種藉口婉拒所有來自Mycroft的邀約。  
雖說不清楚詳情，但毋須猜測Lestrade也知道自己一介尋常員警不可能招惹這些國際特務，理所當然這些人的目標只有一個，就是自己那身為情報頭子的戀人。  
Lestrade的想法很簡單，在跟蹤者眼皮下的自己應該儘可能減少與Mycroft有任何不尋常的接觸，也許自己的努力僅是徒勞，但Lestrade怎麼樣也不希望Mycroft身邊的危險因為兩人的會面而提高。

 

＊

「Lestrade你沒出什麼麻煩事吧，有嗎？」  
瞪著跟前安全無虞甚至在和自己討論奇聞軼事的諮詢偵探，呼吸急促的銀髮警探登時氣得說不出話來。  
先不論自己為了渥特斯幫忙碌將近一年半的功勞在最後關頭因為Sherlock一封簡訊便拱手讓給局裡的對頭，聽聞窗外傳來直升機旋翼高速旋轉而帶起的劇烈風聲，除了狠狠喘氣讓自己冷靜，哭笑不得的Lestrade一時間不知該做何反應。

距離上一回Sherlock受到俄羅斯特務的攻擊相隔沒有一個月的時間，當Lestrade收到簡訊的同時，想也不想便聯繫Mycroft身邊那手機從不離身的秘書小姐，在Donovan不諒解的目光下匆匆離開銀行，以過快的車速一路闖了不知多少紅燈匆匆趕至貝克街。  
只道這回Sherlock主動求救怕是碰上更為凶險的狀況，Lestrade在腦中預設過各種糟糕的可能性，然而卻獨獨沒想過等待自己的竟是烏龍一場。

無奈地給Anthea打了電話，滿懷著歉意告知實際情況，待到窗外直升機的聲音逐漸遠去，Lestrade這才徹底鬆了口氣。

頹坐在沙發上，滿腔的無力感讓Lestrade的語調顯得氣若游絲，「Sherlock你需要我陪你喝一杯嗎？」雖說Lestrade恨不得能夠將某個諮詢偵探修理一頓，然而自己人都來了怎麼樣都得了表關切，畢竟Lestrade也並非不能夠理解Sherlock的困擾。  
打從多年以前認識Sherlock開始，這個小渾蛋就是這麼自恃甚高的討人厭模樣，正因為如此Sherlock習慣了孤獨也習慣總是一個人，朋友對他而言就是個陌生的詞彙，Lestrade很高興John改變了這點。  
人群的目光和演說都是Sherlock習以為常的，然而偵探卻反常地因為受邀擔任伴郎而萬分苦惱，轉念一想或許能夠將此視為一種進步。  
「不了、我還有很多書要看。比起我，另一個人應該更想和你喝一杯，我受夠他喋喋不休的抱怨了。」面對Lestrade的善意很顯然諮詢偵探並不領情，果斷地吐出拒絕。

另一個人？  
眨了眨眼，沒讓Lestrade有反應過來的時間，口袋中傳來的震動便打斷了男人的思緒。

「喂？」  
只見銀髮警探前一刻還懶散的神色頓時肅穆起來，「地點在……普里德街嗎，好我馬上趕過去。」偏過頭將手機夾在頸側，連忙取出隨身的小冊子記下地址。  
局裏都來了電話，仍是執勤時間的Lestrade自然沒理由繼續偷懶，起身整了整自己有些凌亂的西裝外套，朝埋首於書中的Sherlock看了一眼，「有事件發生那我先走了，有事再電話聯絡。」Lestrade轉身離開還不忘叮囑道。

 

盡可能避開帕丁頓車站附近的觀光人潮，Lestrade心頭還在叨唸著局裡的上司一點都不懂體恤自己這些一線警探，幾個小時以前才剛破了渥特斯幫的搶案，還未來得及喘口氣，這會兒隨即又有了緊急任務。  
然而當Lestrade抵達指定地點，四處張望著卻沒看見應該要有的封鎖線或是任何警力配置，反之灰白色的典雅建築顯得格外醒目，瞪著飯店門口高掛的偌大招牌Lestrade頓時明白過來。  
自己是讓人給設計了，而主謀無他，正是自己那許久不見的戀人。

就在Lestrade準備離去以前，手機適時地響起短促的震動聲。  
盯著簡訊猶豫了好半晌，Lestrade決定收回離去的步伐，板著一張臉向長相甜美的櫃檯服務生索取房間鑰匙。

啪一聲，怒氣騰騰地推開總統套房的門板，瞪著正斜靠在麂皮沙發手執紅酒一臉悠哉的男人，Lestrade張口便吐出尖銳的諷刺：「Mr. Holmes都是用這種方式將約會的對象騙來開房間的嗎？」  
「只有你值得我這麼做，我親愛的Greg。」面對銀髮警探的指控，男人並不否認，只是自顧自將仍在氣惱的Lestrade拉到一旁的沙發坐下。  
「Greg別想這麼多，沒事的。」  
男人自然知曉Lestrade在擔憂什麼，討好似地遞上一杯紅酒，「就兩個小時休息一下，等等給你安排了一同離開的美人，什麼事都沒有的。」說著還衝Lestrade曖昧地眨了眨眼。

斜了黑髮的官員一眼，Lestrade賭氣似地仰頸便將紅酒一飲而盡，抹去嘴角的酒漬，「所以呢，方法用盡把我叫到這裡來要做什麼？」惡狠狠的語氣彷彿由齒縫間迸出一般。  
「Greg我想你了。」  
「什麼？」驀地睜大了眼，琥珀色的瞳仁寫滿了詫異。  
雖說早已知道Mycroft的思維有些異於常人，然而很顯然Lestrade是低估了男人的腦袋。  
周邊蟄伏了不知多少虎視眈眈的窺探者，每分每秒都受到極大的威脅，然而男人既不緊張，也不擔憂，滿腦子盡是這些風花雪月。  
又或許如此反應過度的自己才是異常的人？Lestrade不禁如是自問。  
銀髮的警探重重地嘆了口氣，頹下雙肩，這些日子憋了滿腹的氣悶這會兒讓男人這麼一打亂倒是什麼也沒了。

「好吧，我們見面了，所以現在呢？」語氣無奈。  
「Greg我建議你應該趁現在休息一會兒，又或是你想藉此提醒我應該增加蘇格蘭場的員警配置，免得部份員警需要長時間熬夜加班。」  
「噢、Mycroft閉嘴。」  
「基於多方考量我不能讓人清掃跟在你身後的臭蟲，但我會加強警備的人手，所以Greg答應我你會停止自虐式的加班好嗎？你需要好好休息。」男人平穩的聲調隱隱透出懇求。  
每每透過監視器畫面瞧見銀髮的警探因為累極而屈就沙發男人便忍不住心疼，對Mycroft來說，與其輕舉妄動讓把柄落入他人手中，不如除了派人牽制以外什麼都別做，為了不打草驚蛇，Mycroft只能強壓下心頭的衝動，放任FBI與FSB的特務亦步亦趨地跟在Lestrade身後。  
並未糾正Mycroft很顯然方向錯誤的思維，Lestrade順著男人的話題睜眼說瞎話：「沒辦法，案件堆在那邊我放心不下。」面上做出一臉無奈，心頭卻是腹誹著怎麼樣也不能讓男人知曉那夜夜擾人的不祥夢魘。  
畢竟如今局勢劍拔弩張，這種過份真實的夢境怎麼想也不會是什麼太好的兆頭。

「Greg……」  
睨了還想要說些什麼的男人一眼，Lestrade俯身朝男人欺近幾分，「與其浪費兩個小時睡覺，不如做點什麼比較有意義的事情不是嗎？」相抵的鼻尖呼出曖昧而灼熱的氣息。  
「Greg你最近有照過鏡子嗎？你看上去極度需要休息。」  
「怎麼，我的樣子已經糟糕到你硬不起來了嗎？」整個人跨騎在男人腿上呈現居高臨下的姿勢，下頜微揚，琥珀色的瞳仁閃著挑釁的神采。

張口啃上銀髮警探帶著細碎鬍髭的顎骨，輕輕囓咬的門齒沒有使上多少力度，灰藍色的眸瞳暗了暗，語調略啞：「我只是怕……兩個小時不夠。」  
「聽起來真令人期待，不是嗎？」  
俯首將吻落在男人的眼梢和眉骨處，Lestrade低笑著挑開自己的皮帶，金屬碰撞的聲響在此刻聽上去格外讓人臉紅心跳。  
將彼此的慾望緊密熨貼，本就熾熱的溫度隨著益發失速的摩擦逐漸攀升，酥麻的快意在四肢百骸中飛快流竄，粗喘和低吟與肉體的拍擊聲相應喝，盡數化作一室旖旎。

 

衣服被隨意拋在地上，不知何時兩人由沙發轉戰臥室中央的King size大床，原先整齊的床褥早已不復存在，殘下斑斑淫靡而曖昧的痕跡。  
只見兩個同樣光裸的男人或躺或坐，正有一句沒一句地閒聊著，空氣中充滿了雄性特有的麝香氣息，不難看出前不久兩人是做了什麼兒童不宜的成人活動。

「Greg我國第一對合法的同性伴侶在不久前產生了。」  
仍舊沉浸在高潮餘韻中的男人挑起一邊眉毛，懶洋洋地翻了個身，搭在腰間的薄被因此下滑幾分，堪堪落在髖骨的位置讓腿間的物事顯得若隱若現，「嗯哼？」Lestrade也不在意，只是皺了皺鼻尖示意一旁靠坐在床頭的戀人接著說下去。  
「Greg我們也結婚吧？」  
「好啊。」毫無猶豫。  
銀髮警探出乎意料的反應讓Mycroft頓時陷入怔忡，卻沒料Lestrade又接了一句：「不過，有相關研究指出男人在床上說出口的話大多不是這麼值得信任的。」半晌男人回過神來，眨了眨眼，不意外對上一雙閃爍著狡黠精光的琥珀色眸瞳。

「Greg……」  
嘩地一把掀開早已沒什麼遮羞作用的薄被，伸手箝住察覺到危險意圖逃脫的Lestrade，「看來兩個小時真的不夠了，你不介意再晚一個小時回去吧？」男人面上寫著無奈，染著慾望的灰藍色眸瞳卻不是這麼一回事，鷹隼似的目光透出盯上獵物時的銳利。  
惡狠狠地拉開男人的雙腿架在肩上，火辣辣的視線落微微發紅的穴口，黑髮的官員只覺得喉間一緊，沒有絲毫遲疑，挺腰將自己硬熱的勃發沒根埋入早已軟化的甬道。  
「哈啊──…」  
兩人同時低吟出聲。

「Mycroft你該死的，剛剛不是說好了最後一次嗎……啊嗯……」  
就著交合的姿勢，「男人在床上的承諾向來都只是口頭說說而已，不是嗎？」俯身吻上Lestrade那雙不住吐出低喘和咒罵的唇瓣，腰胯進犯的頻率卻是沒有絲毫落下。

＊

然而Lestrade怎樣也沒想到，就在與Mycroft見面幾天後會接到這麼一封訊息，一如鬈髮偵探的習慣，手機螢幕顯出的內容十分簡潔──Mycroft受傷了。

眉頭一蹙，Lestrade甚至顧不上和Sherlock問及緣由，下意識就要給男人打電話。  
所幸理智在Lestrade將電話撥出以前回籠，強壓下心頭的的擔憂和急躁，尋思著給男人找了個藉口，也許Mycroft只是還沒騰出時間告知自己……  
就這麼耐著性子等了幾天，然而別說是坦承了，Lestrade就是男人丁點的訊息也沒有收到，兩人算是徹底斷了聯繫。

眼見七天就要過去，男人很顯然打定主意隱瞞過去，在一個排休的午後Lestrade撥通了Mycroft的電話，也許是由於Lestrade毫不掩飾語氣中的惱怒，Mycroft沒有拒絕的餘地，兩人很快便敲定了見面的時間和地點。  
非常時期，當住所不再安全，旅館頓時成了兩人最好的見面地點。

 

「是不是我不問，你就打算一直瞞著？」甫才步入房間，傳入耳中的是冷硬的語調。  
「我──」  
「省點力氣否認，不如和我說說為什麼不願意遵守承諾？或是你覺得我沒有知道的權利，是嗎？」  
聽出自家戀人語氣中的不對勁，總是所向披靡，就是對上黑洞洞的槍孔亦能夠面不改色的男人眸底閃過一絲驚慌，連忙在玄關處找著燈光開關。  
不顧雙眼讓突然大量湧入的光線刺得發疼，循著聲源準確地在房中的麂皮沙發上找到熟悉的頎長身影，只見銀髮的警探一臉陰騖，淺褐色的眸瞳寫著明晃晃的惱怒。

「脫掉。」  
「嗯？」驀地抬頭，顯然對於自家戀人突如其來的發言有些詫異。  
「我要看傷口，還是你希望我親自動手。」  
話都說到這種份上，Mycroft自然不會不清楚Lestrade在說些什麼，很顯然自己刻意隱瞞的事情穿幫了，「我自己來……」低垂著眼睫，慢騰騰地退去大衣、西裝外套、背心然後才是襯衫，手上的動作沒停男人的思緒卻已經有些飄忽。  
尋思著是什麼時候無意洩漏自己受傷一事，為了達到滴水不漏Mycroft特意要求封鎖消息，除了當時在現場的下屬理應無人知曉。

啊、是那個時候！  
猛地憶及前些天因為FSB試圖綁架Sherlock一事去了一趟貝克街，可想而知始作俑者無他，定是那總見不得自己太過好受的諮詢偵探。

 

在Lestrade將手指觸上自己左臂繃帶的同時間男人回過神，不忍那雙琥珀色的瞳眸沉浸在悲傷之中，一把握住警探那隻小心翼翼的手掌，低喚：「Greg……」  
然而Lestrade並未作聲，只是默然抽回自己的手，板著一張臉別開視線， Mycroft知道這是自家戀人生氣的徵兆。  
許多天前，也就是與Lestrade在飯店見面的那一天，執行任務的異國刺殺者突破重重護衛，然而卻到了最後關卡無功而返，已然射出的子彈卻僅僅只是劃過男人的臂膀，而刺殺者則先一步死於腦門開花。  
「Greg只是輕傷，我沒事。」對任何而言驚險萬分的情況，在男人口中卻是不值一提。

「是，我當然知道，因為你還有餘力隱瞞我！」  
低沉的語調幾乎能夠凍出冰渣子：「我知道我身後跟了一大堆不知道哪裡來的特務，我也知道我的戀人成了眾人的靶子，但我不在意也不在乎這些國際機密，我只希望我不是最後一個知道你受傷的人。」  
即便隱瞞是經過思考後的決定，然而面對Lestrade的指責，Mycroft抿了抿唇，堵在胸腔的愧疚讓一向巧舌如簧的男人什麼話也說不出口。

「若不是Sherlock，你就打算繼續瞞著？你在等什麼？在等我到醫院去探望你還是到你的墳前送花？」銀髮的警探試圖壓低聲量讓自己不要像是個無理取鬧的女人，「Mycroft聽著，我不願意見到你受傷，但我更不願意不明不白地失去你……」低垂下眼睫，略微嘶啞的輕聲幾乎聽聞不清。  
末了，瞧也不瞧始終維持一個動作杵在原地的男人，「我的擔心對你而言是多餘的吧，不好意思，打擾你休息的時間。」門板在Lestrade落下最後一個語音的同時，碰一聲重重關上。

＊

「Boss你的電話響了。」  
「嗯、我知道。」  
說著，銀髮的警探眉也沒抬，在下屬甚是驚愕的目光下將電話掛斷。  
「Boss……」  
「好了，把這拿給Donovan，讓她在明天下班以前交給我。」在文件右下方簽名，將整理完畢的檔案往桌前一丟，適時地打斷男人的發言。  
沒什麼經驗的新進小菜鳥還想再說些什麼，然而在Lestrade不甚友善的氣場下就如見著天敵的草食動物，「是。」忙迭應聲，抱著懷中的檔案幾乎是逃也似地匆匆離開。

門板被順手帶上，僅餘下一人的辦公室頓時恢復寧靜。  
正因為如此，手機嗡嗡的震動聲響顯得格外清晰，只見Lestrade目光始終落在宗卷上，看也不看伸手便將電話又一次掛斷。  
安靜不過一分鐘，手機又傳出收到簡訊的短促震動聲，然而同樣地Lestrade也是看也不看便將訊息刪除。

距離兩人不歡而散已經過了一個星期，Lestrade早已不記得自己掛斷多少回電話，即便每回都得到一樣結果，Mycroft卻像是不知疲倦似的定時來電，每日至少三通電話，加上不可勝數的短訊。  
只見一方積極求合示好服軟，反觀Lestrade這回鐵了心不論男人說什麼就是不與理會，電話不接，簡訊不看，就是男人特意讓人送上的早餐午餐也全進入其他警員的肚子裡了，見心意無法傳達，男人在幾天後便自主停了送餐的舉動。

日子一天天過去，兩人之間的無聲拉鋸仍在進行中。  
不論Mycroft在簡訊中如何叮囑勸慰，Lestrade依然故我，就這樣日日早出晚歸熬夜加班直到迎來了John和Mary的婚禮。

 

教堂內的偌大空間被布置得十分得宜，亮黃色的牆面在陽光照射下顯得格外有朝氣，在婚禮開始以前或許熟識或許陌生的賓客輕易打成一片，而在一派和樂融融的氛圍下，低頭喝悶酒的銀髮警探顯得尤其突兀。

「嘿、Greg！」  
「John？」  
聞聲回首，只見一身筆挺西裝的前軍醫挽著他的新婚妻子笑得一臉幸福，「很高興你撥空參加，領帶花色很適合你。」說著，邊揚了揚手中的高腳玻璃杯。  
「我怎麼能錯過這麼重要的場合，我這不成套的穿著絕對比不上你這準新郎一身的帥氣。知道嗎John，今天看到Mary我都想再結一次婚了！」即便很是疲憊，Lestrade仍是楊啟嘴角笑得燦爛，「哎、那邊有人叫你了，你們去忙吧，別招呼我了。」說著，還不忘眨了眨眼示意自己很是自在。

好不容易送走了John和Mary，重新恢復獨自一人的Lestrade頓時沒了陪笑的氣力，重重呼了口氣，耷拉下雙肩，給自己喝空的玻璃杯添上香檳。  
將杯緣抵上下嘴唇，憶及方才與好人醫生的寒暄，Lestrade落在遠處的目光有些飄忽。

思緒回到一早出門前的準備，換上自己最好的一套西裝，在選擇領帶時無意間瞥見讓自己擱在床頭已久的精緻禮盒，裡頭裝有什麼Lestrade自然知曉，是當初Mycroft打著為父母致謝的名義給自己送的高級領帶。  
Lestrade不禁懷疑當時自己究竟是怎會收下這能夠與自己一個月薪水相抵的禮物？或許是因為男人那一句狀似無意的提醒──我也給自己買了一條一樣的。  
然而這句話即便是在相處不愉快的期間仍然對Lestrade具有一定程度的影響力，於是，鬼使神差地，Lestrade在恍惚間已經取出領帶繫上自己頸項。

只是因為帶有白點的藍黑色領帶恰好與自己的西裝合適而已，在John的婚禮上穿著合宜是為了自己，與那個男人一點關係都沒有，我只是認同他對衣服的品味而已……銀髮的警探如是告訴自己。  
思及此，Lestrade忿忿然地又喝下好大一口香檳，強迫壓抑已經由胸口鬧騰到舌尖的苦澀。

＊

「好好享受不介入的時光，Sherlock。」  
一如預期，通話下一秒便讓沒什麼耐性的胞弟給切斷。  
黑髮的官員也不惱怒，坐在單人沙發中兀自把玩著手機，放任思緒飛揚。

我不怕受傷也不怕死，Mycroft我怕的是成為讓你受人威脅的阿奇里斯腱……  
Lestrade壓抑的聲調在腦中不斷迴響，Mycroft能夠清晰地勾勒出銀髮警探在說這話時臉部的每一個細節，高攏的眉頭、緊抿的嘴唇還有滿是苦澀和各種複雜情緒的琥珀色眸瞳，一如流連在歌劇院的魅影揮之不去。  
因為Lestrade而心神不寧的自己是有什麼資格要Sherlock不要太過涉入呢……男人忍不住自嘲，將支起的手臂稱在顴骨處，落在遠處的目光幾乎尋不著焦距。

也許是因為Dr. Watson的婚禮，黑髮的官員沒來由地憶及自己鎖在抽屜中妥善保存的文件，薄薄的紙張對Mycroft而言既是期許，也是承諾。


	5. Chapter 5

由午餐後開始，每月的例行會報在耗去大半天的時間後總算是在五點以前結束，即便對於枯燥的內容感到厭煩，黑髮官員面上始終噙著淺笑，最末在確定會議結束離去前，男人還不忘禮貌性地與在場的議員點頭告別。  
回到蘭貝斯區的SIS大樓，男人拎著從不離身的黑傘走進辦公室，甚至還未來得及坐下，「Boss是我。」短促而雜沓的敲門聲便隨之而來。

「進來。」  
男人早已習慣隨時有突發狀況的工作性質，暗嘆自己與休息無緣，轉身面對來人，「獵場出事了。」卻沒想一向沉穩的Anthea面露緊張，一雙清澈的眸子甚至透出幾分惶恐。  
「Lestrade警探左肺葉中彈，目前人正在醫院急診室執行取彈手術。」  
除了聽聞消息時瞳孔的瞬間縮放，黑髮的官員面色如常：「什麼狀況？」平穩的語調甚至沒有掀起絲毫波瀾。  
「事情發生在約三個小時前，被狙擊的當時警探正與下屬在蘇格蘭場的辦公室開會，很抱歉當時您所參與的會議禁止攜帶手機所以並未及時告知─……」  
擺了擺手示意Anthea無須再說，「將監控畫面傳過來。」自顧自輸入密碼啟動電腦。  
「已經連線了。」  
低垂下眉眼，滑鼠在點擊檔案的前一秒無可抑制的牴觸感在胸腔內漫開，男人只覺得心尖一緊，手下的動作顯出幾分不易察覺的遲疑。

 

藉由三個不同角度的監視器，只見影像中正在開會的三人神態正常，銀髮的警探站在桌邊，低頭看著手上的文件不知邊在說些什麼，一切看上去都與往常無異。  
直到Lestrade身後的掛有窗簾的玻璃閃過一道不甚明顯的亮光，一瞬間的異常若非是知曉真出了事兒就是男人都有忽略的可能，然而一旁蓄著落腮鬍的法醫卻發現了，下意識飛身將毫不知情的警探推開。  
雖說Anderson有意阻止，卻趕不及子彈的速度，只見血花由傷口噴濺而出，Lestrade整個人便如失重的布偶重摔在地。  
怵目驚心的血色惡狠狠地撞進男人眸底，瞪著Lestrade無可避免會傷及臟器的傷處Mycroft只覺得腦中一片空白，心口像是被一隻無形的大手狠狠揪住，一瞬間甚至生出缺氧的錯覺。

狙擊手一共開了兩槍，一槍打在躲避不及的Lestrade左胸口，一槍則是打碎了一旁櫃子上的的檯燈，炸開的黑色塑膠片頓時灑了滿地。  
由畫面中能夠瞧見幾乎是玻璃碎裂的同時間整個辦公室便亂成一鍋粥，辦公室原先因為開會而關上的門板讓外頭關切的員警打開，意外來的太過突然，縱然地點發生在蘇格蘭場，這些平日負責處理緊急事件的員警們也有些反應不及。  
「救護車！有人受傷了快叫救護車！兇手應該還沒走遠，快來幾個人和我去對面的大樓，快啊！」先反應過來的鬈髮女警拔腿便向外奔去，嘴上還不忘吼道。  
隨著混亂雜沓的步伐聲越發遠去，Anderson也反應過來，轉過頭衝仍然愕然的眾人大聲道：「別傻愣著，拿急救箱過來！快啊！」

 

小心翼翼地避開滿地的玻璃渣，Anderson蹲在銀髮警探身旁檢視傷口：「Boss、Boss不要失去意識，我幫你將傷口作緊急處理，可能會有點痛……」身為法醫，Anderson大抵是太久沒有接觸過活生生的人體，嘴上叨叨絮絮的試圖讓自己冷靜下來，也不管Lestrade是否有聽進去。

只見Anderson一把搶過員警遞過來的急救箱，取出大疊的無菌紗布壓在Lestrade怵目驚心的傷處，再以繃帶固定。  
雖說肺部受傷為避免開放性氣胸應該將傷患胸壁所有傷口封閉，然而沒有任何器械在旁說什麼也不適合隨意翻動傷患的身體， Anderson只能暫時處理能夠肉眼可見的子彈入口處，儘可能減緩傷患氣胸的狀況。  
所幸當Anderson封住Lestrade背後傷口後便明顯沒了空氣進入胸腔的呼吸聲，然而氣體仍免不了由傷處進入肺葉跟胸壁之間形成積氣，過份緊急的狀況沒讓男人有太多思考的時間，Anderson牙一咬將Lestrade的西裝剪開，壓抑指尖的顫抖沿著腋中線找到第五肋間，以酒精消毒後將針頭精準地插入。

一系列動作完成，Anderson甚至還未來得及喘口氣，一聲天籟般的驚呼響起：「救護車來了！快讓開別擋路！」  
雙手仍染著鮮血的法醫忙迭退到一旁，眼見一身白衣的救護人員動作熟稔地將Lestrade抬上擔架，「左胸口中彈，由出血量研判應該沒有傷及大動脈，但是子彈還在傷患體內，因為沒有醫用的大管徑針頭只能用一般針筒代替，粗略減緩氣胸的狀況─……」Anderson非常自覺地說明急救時的狀況。

監視器的紀錄影像在醫護人員將銀髮警探抬離辦公室的同時結束，啪一聲，畫面登時一片漆黑，弱大辦公室內一片闃靜，體貼的秘書小姐不知何時早已悄然離去，給男人留下獨立的空間。

 

由事件發生到Lestrade被送上救護車不過短短幾分鐘的畫面看在男人眼中卻是格外漫長，潭藍色的眸瞳落在全黑的螢幕，腦中清晰地浮現方才畫面中的每個細節，Donovan眼底一閃而逝的驚慌，Anderson在急救時克制不住的顫抖雙手，當然還有倒在血泊之中面色如紙的銀髮警探。  
也許無人發現，然而男人卻沒有忽略在Lestrade徹底昏厥以前死死盯著監視器鏡頭的視線，直到目光逐漸渙散，即便沒有聲音，Mycroft卻真真切切地聽聞Lestrade透過那雙榛果色眸瞳在呼喚自己。

內臟受傷聽上去或許相當嚴重，然而Mycroft卻能夠輕易說出各種相較肺葉中彈來得更為凶險的傷勢，大動脈流血不止、心臟或頭部近距離中槍、或是身體被炸得四分五裂……即便是這些傷勢，都曾經有急救成功的案例，所以Lestrade會撐過去，自己那生命力頑強性格剛烈的警探說什麼也會咬牙活下去。  
Mycroft從不懷疑Lestrade對於繼續活著的意志力，然而男人無法接受的是讓這種事情發生的自己，身為蘇格蘭場的警探Lestrade當然無可避免地有一兩個仇家，然而卻不是這種致人於死的程度，說穿了Lestrade會讓人狙擊，追根究底就是因為自己。  
因為與Sherlock與自己相識，因為自己而難受擔憂，也因為自己的命令放任那些害蟲徘徊不去，最後更因為這些骯髒的國際紛爭命懸一線。

心疼、憤怒、自責……各式各樣的負面情緒爭先恐後的湧出，一時間胸腔內滿是無可宣洩的悶氣，「Greg……」嘴唇掀了掀，男人喉頭動一動卻始終沒有吐出任何聲音。  
喀一聲，黑髮的官員整個人頹倒在椅子上，取出香菸點燃卻沒有抽上一口，僅僅只是夾在指尖任白煙裊裊上升，而後消散得不見蹤跡。

 

一支菸的時間過去，男人喚醒自己暫時停止運作的腦袋，鮮有的脆弱模樣不複存在，眨眼的當兒，銳利和清明便重回那深不可測的灰藍色眸底。

斜瞥了一眼跟前讓自己喚進辦公室的隨身秘書，不高不低地揚聲：「人呢？」  
雖說並未指明，聰穎如Anthea自然知曉男人所言為何，略施淡妝的臉蛋閃過一絲為難，「人抓到了，」硬著頭皮將檔案遞上前去，咬了咬下唇語句越發吞吐：「但是……在他知道逃不了以前就自殺了。」  
言下之意即是什麼也沒問著，動用大批人馬只逮著了個不會說話的屍體。  
「我們、相當抱歉。」自知大夥辦事不利，Anthea低垂下腦袋，任男人針一般銳利的視線落在自己身上。 

雖說並非沒有預料過這等結果，然而當真正發生時卻又是另一回事。  
事以至此Mycroft也沒了責備的氣力，壓下胸口的躁動，指尖有意無意地劃過文件表格中的死亡一詞，就是這個傢伙讓Greg白遭罪……思及此，男人不禁半瞇起眸子，寒磣的目光幾乎要將夾在檔案中的屍體照片瞧出個洞來。  
「不需要我教你們怎麼做吧，就是掘地三尺也要把這傢伙的底細一個不漏給我找出來。」  
男人低沉平穩的聲線聽上去甚為壓迫，就是與Mycroft極為親近的Anthea也不禁打了個激靈，忙應道：「是。」

「還有，讓原先駐守在獵場的人繼續待著，再另外調派人手去醫院待命，動作低調一些把受傷的警探給我看牢了！我方在明敵方在暗，雖說不清楚對方手中到底掌握了多少資訊，一連吃了幾回悶虧，這次說什麼也不能再讓對方鑽了空子。」  
前一刻還高揚激動的語調驟然壓得極低，眸底掠過一絲森冷的精光，「另外狙擊手的資料，別讓我等太久。」吩咐完畢，黑髮的官員不忘衝陷入怔忡的女祕書擺了擺手示意對方趕緊退下做事。

Lestrade讓人跟蹤甚至險些送命已是無庸置疑的事實，然而Mycroft卻仍摸不透對方的底，是俄羅斯？是美國？又或是湊熱鬧的巴勒斯坦？  
若是單就外貌來看，狙擊手擁有很明顯的斯拉夫人特徵，然而依此為依據將這回的狙殺歸咎於俄羅斯也未免太過武斷。

若說上一回對方特意選在煙火節對Dr. Watson出手是為了暗示當年自焚身亡的俄羅斯內鬼，那麼這回呢？Greg和自己的關係是否已經曝露，又或是對方這回亦是僅止試探？  
當然也不排除多次事件分別是不同國家下手的可能性，畢竟他們的共同目標都是那枚來自塞爾維亞的晶片。

先是Dr. Watson，再來是Sherlock，最後是Greg……  
對方一個個挑選與自己有所來往的人們下手，但卻沒有一次真的痛下殺手，每一回都戲弄似地像在撩撥我方的底限，比起攻擊，更像是在藉由無差別攻擊試圖找出自己的破綻。  
甚至連這一回乍看之下凶險萬分的狙擊，雖說實際上的彈道如何仍須經過精密計算，然而透過監視器的畫面，男人能夠確定不論狙擊手最先瞄準的是何處，卻不是最為致命的頭部或心臟，可想而知對方本意即非取人性命。

不論在背後搗鬼的是誰，待到時機成熟，我一個都不會放過，現在受了多少委屈日後定是加倍奉還──…  
眉頭一擰，男人略仰著下頜眺望窗外景色的神情益發陰騖。

 

＊

一如Anderson所做的判斷，雖說Lestrade的左肺葉被打了個洞，子彈卻幸運地並未傷及心臟和大動脈。  
由於急救得宜，傷口出血量和氣胸的狀況都稱不上十分嚴重，雖說失去意識，但一路上直到讓人推進手術房Lestrade的心搏脈象都仍相當穩定。

待到麻醉退去，手術成功的銀髮警探在主刀醫師預估的時間內恢復意識，期間幾度清醒不過半小時便又因為藥效昏睡過去，熬過開刀後的前幾天Lestrade清醒的時間越發增長，不再依靠營養針而是能夠透過進食攝取養分。  
有了氣力，Lestrade如紙般蒼白的面容也重新有了血色，然而身為病患Lestrade沒有除了電視和雜誌以外的娛樂，不被允許探視的Lestrade憋得慌了，無聊難耐之餘也只能偶爾與巡房的醫師和護士耍耍嘴皮打發時間。

好不容易兩個星期過去，恢復良好的Lestrade歷經各種檢查，總算在醫生首肯下離開需要專人特別看照的加護病房。

不知從哪兒得到了風聲，Anderson和Donovan在Lestrade轉入正常病房的幾日後便來訪，「這些巧克力和甜甜圈放這裡可以嗎？還有Anderson你手上那些禮盒乾脆擱病床下吧。」各式各樣的探病禮物頓時塞滿了病床周邊的有限空間，又是甜食又是酒品禮盒很顯然是局裡大夥兒讓兩人順道捎來的。

「Boss你覺得如何？」  
配合著讓大鬍子法醫扶坐起身，Lestrade聳了聳肩打趣道：「嗯……就肺裡頭讓子彈打了個洞的狀況下，還不錯。」  
「醫生怎麼說？」  
「就繼續住上一個月囉，你們都不知道之前在加護病房憋著有多麼痛苦，我可是待了整整兩個星期啊！」前一秒鐘還在激動憤慨，眨眼間便裝模作樣地低聲咳了咳，狀似無意問道：「對了，最近局裡的狀況怎麼樣？」

「Boss我不認為這是你現在該關心的，你該做的是好好休養。」  
只見女警前一刻還溫柔的表情頓時宛如夜叉，強硬地給Lestrade手中塞了一杯溫開水，面色在下一秒又恢復冷靜：「不過如果你真的想知道，那個殺手已經死了。而你受傷的消息被歸類為恐怖攻擊，但擔心造成市民恐慌所以消息暫時封鎖，除了警局以外沒人知道當時的狀況。」  
「消息被封鎖了？」  
「是啊，又一個Holmes。」說著，Donovan撇了撇嘴。

眨了眨眼，Lestrade有些驚訝：「你們見過了？」  
「如果你指的是走在路上讓人強迫上車這種近似綁架的會面方式的話，是的，我和Donovan都被好好地提醒一番了。」  
「到底是什麼樣的家庭可以養出這兩兄弟，一個兩個都這麼討人厭，算了我不想知道。」似乎是想起了些什麼，鬈髮女警翻了個白眼。

聽聞下屬兩人一搭一唱的抱怨，Lestrade語氣染上笑意，「看來你們好好見過啦。」琥珀色的眸瞳寫著促狹。  
對於自家戀人的手段Lestrade自然清楚的很，即便這麼多年過去，銀髮警探仍然沒有忘記那無比糟糕的初次會面，一如Mycroft長久以來慣用的伎倆，將目標綁架似地帶到不知何處的神祕地點，態度傲慢地拋出誘惑人心的餌食和威脅。  
還記得男人當時怎麼說來著……為了一個討人厭的高傲偵探，犧牲自己在蘇格蘭場的工作和名聲，值得嗎？  
早先讓諮詢偵探特別提醒過的銀髮警探既沒有硬氣地拒絕，也沒有準備辭呈甩在男人面前當做回答，而是在男人提出讓Lestrade監視Sherlock的當下便毫不猶豫地答應下來，為Sherlock時不時添購一些必要的生活用品，又或是給福利機構盡點心意，黑髮官員的大方餽贈Lestrade倒是用得順手且毫不客氣。

以此為契機，前不久才形同陌路的兩人有了合作關係。  
適時地將難解的案件拋給Sherlock打發時間，當下屬再次抱怨諮詢偵探的缺點時給予安撫，當然還有每週至少一回的拜訪，順道拎些食物和日用品以防Sherlock活活餓死在自家公寓，Lestrade所做的一切都與以往相同，除了必須定時匯報這一項環節。  
拿人錢財自然需要替人消災，兩人相敬如賓一來一往倒是相處愉快，久而久之Lestrade對於走在路上會讓人攔下已是見怪不怪。  
隨著相處時間的增加，不知不覺間Lestrade對男人的印象由最初的排斥轉為信任，逐漸累積的欽佩和景仰甚至隨著兩人越發親近的關係而悄然變質，朋友與戀人僅有一線之隔，重點只在於誰先踏出了第一步。  
當契機出現，一切便水到渠成。

若是十年前有人告訴Lestrade他往後會與妻子離婚甚至與男人交往，Lestrade定然會認為自己讓人污辱了吧！別說是不可探究的過去，就是至今Lestrade仍然有些不可置信，想著或許哪一天便會發現一切都只是黃粱一夢。  
然而，事實卻是Lestrade真的與職掌大英命運的高級官員交往了即將三年，而自己為了情人特殊的特殊身分，前不久才讓不知哪個國家的狙擊手在背後開了個洞。  
畢竟來自傷口的疼痛太過真實，Lestrade就是想要自欺欺人也做不到，思及此，嘴角不禁揚起無奈的弧度。

 

待到銀髮警探好不容易回神，在門外接聽電話的Anderson也恰巧收線走進病房，「Boss局裏來了電話讓我們趕去現場支援，剛好會面時間也差不多了，那我們就不打擾你休息了。」揚了揚手機，大鬍子法醫露出歉然的神情。  
「你們去忙吧，記得替我向大夥道謝。」  
衝Donovan和Anderson擺了擺手，還不忘打趣道：「對了，下次來記得給我帶些有趣點的東西，類似啤酒或是清涼雜誌什麼的。」  
「是個病人就該有病人的樣子！」  
聽聞Donovan離去前的反駁，Lestrade咧開嘴角笑得更樂了。

打從Lestrade轉入普通病房開始至今，始終不見病房內另一張病床住進新的成員，平日負責的看護因為下屬的來訪讓Lestrade暫時打發走了，沒了訪客，只餘下一人的病房頓時陷入寂靜。  
就這麼呆坐了好半晌，無事可做的Lestrade沒來由地興起觀賞窗外景色的念頭，抬頭望了眼牆上的掛鐘，確定看護短時間內不會回來的銀髮警探只得自食其力。  
只見Lestrade一點一點慢騰騰地調整身後的枕頭讓自己舒服一些，然而就這麼一個簡單的動作卻無可避免地牽動傷處，「嘶……」眉頭高攏，因為吃痛Lestrade連連抽氣。

咬著牙待到好不容易將姿勢調整妥當，冷汗早已浸濕纏在後背的繃帶，琥珀色的眸瞳倒映出窗外讓夕霞染紅的瑰麗蒼穹，如願以償的警探忍不住重重呼了口氣。

 

頂級的醫療團隊、完善的病房照護、沒有一餐落下的吃食……，一項項的待遇讓Lestrade毋需思考也知曉Mycroft定然是介入了。  
事情來的太過突然，可想而知當時的Mycroft絕對忙得團團轉，忙著給自己重新安排警戒，忙著釐清案情，忙著與各國周旋，忙得或許連吃飯休息都顧不上。  
事發至今已經過了大半月，如今回想起來Lestrade只覺得自己像是做了一場夢，一場過分真實的惡夢。  
當清楚意識到生命隨著血液而逐漸流逝的同時，向來勇敢的警探害怕了，害怕男人因此自責、害怕看見男人那張極為悲痛的臉面，更害怕留下男人一人獨自面對往後未知的危險。

將天色逐漸轉黑的經過映入眼底，落在窗外路燈上的目光逐漸渙散，Lestrade只覺得胸口湧上一股濃烈的思念，沒來由地懷念起官員那張總是冷靜的面龐，還有那一如低音提琴般溫醇優雅的嗓聲。  
只是遠遠瞧上一眼也好。  
一個念頭飛快掠過腦海，Lestrade理智上清楚地知曉在這種非常時候男人應該謹言慎行，然而，潛意識卻懷著幾分說不清明的期待。

 

＊

 

這頭銀髮警探正受相思之苦，然而卻無人知曉，Lestrade心頭惦念的男人恰好在距離醫院兩個街區外的路口。  
下午六點，人潮最是洶湧的尖峰時刻，每每這個時間倫敦市區總免不了車滿為患，純黑色的轎車混在等待交通號誌的車陣中顯得平凡無奇，眾人歸心似箭，自然也從未有人分神去想，與自己並肩而停的車內或許載有身分特殊的大人物。

「先生我們要順道過去嗎？」  
雖說Tomos沒有明說，Mycroft仍是清楚地知曉前座的司機在問些什麼：「不了，直接回SIS，比起探病我們有更重要的事情要做。」眼睫虛掩，淡然的語調冷靜得近乎殘酷。  
然而只有Mycroft自己知曉，濃烈的內疚與自責彷彿侵蝕人心的怪物，一點一點將理智蠶食鯨吞，強勢地盤據男人大半的腦容量。

暗嘆了口氣，伸手捏了捏眉心，再三告誡自己在上班時間應該屏除雜念，最末乾脆閉上眼重新歸納腦中紊亂的思緒。  
前不久才與唐寧街的年輕首相道別，會面中談論的話題自然離不開已經破譯的晶片，加密的內容無他，除了核彈的簡單介紹以外，更驚人的是俄羅斯與塞爾維亞不為人知的秘密協議，可以想像俄羅斯是害怕東窗事發，選擇與塞爾維亞合作以尋求一個合適的藏寶處，而這也合理解釋為什麼當初海外探員會在理當與事件毫無關係的塞爾維亞發現核彈相關的資訊。  
對於三年多前巴勒斯坦失竊的核彈，Mycroft始終耿耿於懷，找不到核彈，便無法證明俄羅斯沒有非法偷竊，與美國聯手至今卻怎麼樣也沒揪著俄羅斯的小辮子，花費了大批人力在俄羅斯境內搜索，幾次碰著了假情報，沒找到東西不說，還折損了許多菁英探員。  
或許俄羅斯將贓物藏在其他國家這個念頭Mycroft並非沒有想過，然而先不論是否真有國家願意為人作嫁，單就要一個個確認俄羅斯周邊關係密切的小國家就夠累人了，沒有任何物件能夠佐證，Mycroft也不願讓自己的探員去受累受險。  
所幸幾個月以前駐塞爾維亞的探員意外的發現才令停滯已久的情況才有所進展，也多虧了晶片，Mycroft才驚覺原來一直以來自己的搜查方向都是錯誤的。

外憂有了進展，內患卻在苦無線索的狀況下一直耽擱。  
腦中浮現今日在離開首相府時恰巧碰見的Magnussen，男人駐英特務的身分在此時顯得格外尷尬，然而兩人卻像沒事似地除了點頭打招呼以外，還不忘寒喧。

Mycroft自然沒有忘記自家後院鬧耗子的事兒，本應是極為機密的消息不脛而走，理當懷疑是得利的美國動了手腳，然而饒是Mycroft大動作地徹查知情者的背景卻什麼端倪也沒找著，怕是將見不得光的蟄伏者又給嚇回洞裡頭去了。  
幾個月過去，現下晶片已成功破譯的消息正如剛出爐、散發著誘人香氣的甜美蛋糕，若是依照預定的腳本進行，對方該有所動作了，而這種時候唯一要做就是耐心等待，等著對方自投羅網。

緩緩收攏了手掌，指腹細細摩挲著手下質地良好的木質傘炳，微側過臉面，目光落在窗外不斷退去的景色，看上去溫暖的暈黃夕光卻化不開黑髮官員眸底的一片冷然。

 

＊

 

低垂著眼睫，薄唇微抿，男人落在檔件上的雙眸一瞬不瞬。

Mycroft已經不記得是什麼時候回到辦公室，能幹的祕書似乎在下班以前還特意給自己備了晚餐，不過很顯然思緒專注於文件上的男人並未感到飢餓，待到赫然回神，男人才驚覺自己甚至較平日多加了超過三小時的班，伸手按了按隱隱發脹的太陽穴，在放鬆下來的同時，腦中無可避免地浮現一抹熟悉的頎長身影。  
雖說狙擊手的身分已經確認為俄羅斯FSB的探員，然而在未能將威脅排除以前，為了避免打草驚蛇，自從事情發生至今，近一個月過去不論心中的衝動是如何騷動，男人始終沒有親自到醫院探望Lestrade。

Greg還好嗎？  
一個念頭掠過，幾番猶豫後男人的理智終是敗給心頭那股累積已久的想念和渴望。

指尖在鍵盤上流暢地敲出密碼，前一刻還漆黑的電腦螢幕啪一聲顯出監視器的即時影像，只見畫面統一以米白二色為基調，由病床和醫療相關器械的配置來看不難得知監控場合是某間雙人病房，偌大的空間超過一般雙人病床的格局，不論是牆上的擺設或周遭布置全都再再顯現此一病房所費不貲。  
然而對男人而言關注的重點向來只有一個，指尖飛快地敲出幾個指令，原先遠瞰的畫面整個驟然拉近。  
目光落在螢幕中央熟睡的銀髮警探，Mycroft眼尖地發現，即便經過大半月好吃好喝的調養，Lestrade的臉色仍是隱隱透出一股蒼白。  
興許是男人的視線過於熱切， Lestrade哼哼著翻了個身，露出方才幾乎整張埋在被褥中的臉面，咂了咂嘴不知嘟囔些什麼，復又沉沉睡去。

打從事件發生至今，Mycroft一直透過下屬的定期回報了解銀髮警探的恢復狀況，別說是探病了，甚至如今日一般透過監視器畫面親眼確認亦是頭一遭。  
就這麼目不轉睛直勾勾瞅了良久，半晌才小心翼翼地彎身吻在螢幕中熟睡之人的額際，「Greg我會護你周全，遠離威脅──…」男人雙眼輕闔，肅穆凜然的神情一如中古騎士宣誓效忠時的虔誠。


End file.
